I'm not suffering from insanity
by Saij Spellhart
Summary: Orihime is bored and starts annoying Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra starts to feel more than he should. Meanwhile Ichigo and friends have a problem. Rukia has gone missing... And an all to familiar Arrancar makes his return to the Hueco Mundo, and he's not happy about Aizen's presence. OrihimeXUlquiorra,
1. I'm Not Suffering From Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did I'd bring Ulquiorra back to life.

Thank you for reading my first BLEACH Fan Fic. Please enjoy! Go UlquiHime!

* * *

Summary: Takes place after Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo. I have not really watched or read that far in the series. So please bear with me please. Anyway, I digress, after being taken to Hueco Mundo Orihime becomes stricken with boredom and begins devising plots to annoy Ulquiorra... no matter how inappropriate they may be. Meanwhile Ulquiorra is beginning to respond in his own subtle ways...

* * *

Cold stone, cold as death air, cold floor, wall, ceiling, chair. Cold room.

Even the furniture was chilled. The only warmth in the room resonated from its occupant. She was the only color as well. Completely surrounding were ashen stone and grays. And although she was dressed in an ashen white uniform her hair burned a brilliant auburn. Contradicting her surroundings.

Prisoner of the cold barren room; Orihime curled up against the wall. She couldn't hear any sound, except for the whispering wind that traveled in via the window. It was as if no time passed in this place. The only thing that kept her sane were the constant visits from Ulquiorra, Espada number four. He came like clockwork to deliver her food on a cart.

She had refused to eat once. That didn't last however, he threatened to force the food down her throat.

She had also slapped him once. That very same day, prior to the threat of being force fed. Orihime could've sworn she'd seen shock register on his face. Subtle as it may have been. It was as if he could not believe she had slapped him.

Orihime felt guilty after that. She was normally a gentle soul.

Finally tired from sitting in the same position for too long, she flopped across the floor in a way that made her appear like a dead body. For what seemed like hours, she laid there, remembering the world of the living, so full of color, so full of life and sound. Orihime longed to return back there. She-

She was cut off from her day dreaming as mathematically precise footsteps grew louder from the hallway. She figured it was most likely Ulquiorra come to serve her food poison on a platter. So Orihime pretended to be asleep on the floor.

Very quietly, Ulquiorra pushed the door open and rolled in a cart. He quickly noticed Orihime on the floor but thought nothing of it.

"Your food is here." His voice broke the silence monotonously.

Orihime heard him but continued to feign sleep. She didn't even notice that she was barely breathing.

"Eat human." Ordered Ulquiorra. She heard him take a step forward. "Human!"

Orihime didn't move a muscle. The thought crossed her mind that the only way to break the monotonous cycle of food, leave, food, leave was to act out of the ordinary.

Ulquiorra stalked up to her and experimentally prodded her with his foot. "Get Up!"

She continued to lay there motionless.

"Girl?" Ulquiorra's voice sounded slightly worried. "Girl?" He reached down and shook her.

Orihime continued non-response.

Suddenly worried the Espada frantically tapped the side of her face. "Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, "Go away."

All at once, Ulquiorra pulled away from her. "Get up." He ordered.

"No"

"Get up and eat or I'll feed you by hand."

She decided to take one for the team. (what team?) "I'd rather suck face with a hollow than eat your rotten food.," she pouted.

Ulquiorra was suddenly away from her and at the side of the cart once again. His silence was ominous.

It took Orihime a minute to realize the significance of her statement. And how inappropriate it was given her surroundings. She sat up curious to see what Ulquiorra's reaction was.

He stared at her with what would have been a pale face if his porcelain skin could have gotten any paler. Ulquiorra appeared to recover and pushed the cart forward a bit more. "Eat. It had better be gone when I return."

Orihime leaned back and challenged him with her eyes, "I thought you were going to force me?" She questioned.

Ulquiorra glared coldly at her recognizing the challenge in her eyes. The Espada refused to rise to the challenge; instead, he took his leave, shutting the door behind him.

Orihime just sat on the floor and grumbled at his empty threats. 'Maybe I can get a bigger reaction out of him next time.' She contemplated.

Time and time again after that she tried to get a rise out of him. It soon became her game, something to look forward to every day. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. Lately it seemed he was prepared for her assault of strange behavior and didn't give her the pleasure of a facial expression or body language. He just remained dead silent as if bored.

She figured she was probably losing her sanity bit by bit. At any moment, Ulquiorra could snap and kill her for her defiance, threats, and remarks, but still she continued. It seemed toying with him was her only source of pleasure in this dismal place. Now it was getting harder and harder to get a reaction.

So Orihime decided to take a different approach.

Her newest plan was inspired by Rangiku. She decided to sit on her bed naked and wait for him to show up. She prayed that this would work because she was out of ideas. Orihime was practically dying to see the look on his face.

* * *

R&R. Please. Please don't complain that Orihime or anybody else is out of character. I'm trying my best. And Orihime is suppose to be exceedingly bored. Love is welcome. Lots of reviews means lots of chapters. Lemons in the future. If you don't like Lemons I'll give warnings so you can skip them. If you do like them then give me feedback so I can improve. No UlquiHime haters okay. I like them so there. More Espadas in the future, so look out for meddling Gin and Szayel as well as some perverts and a grumpy Ichigo obsessed Grimmjow. And with popular vote a side relationship of IchiGrim if so desired by readers.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) These are used to express my thoughts or imputs. they are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. I know so primitive.

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	2. It's Burned into My Retinas!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, I'd bring Ulquiorra back to life.

As I stated in the previous chapter, I haven't read or watched BLEACH past the fourth season. All bits of the story line I have acquired are either second hand from friends or from other Fan Fictions. So my info might be wrong or not accurate. I beg your forgiveness as I have no way to watch or read BLEACH at the moment. I have limited resources. Like no internet. My net access is for small intervals. Vile step mothers that hate either step children and deny them internet even though they are 18. Grr. And don't think I'm exaggerating because she actually told me this to my face. My brothers are so lucky they moved out years ago. Sniff. One day I shall be free. Thank you. Enjoy.

* * *

Summary: Takes place after Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo. Orihime becomes stricken with boredom and begins devising plots to annoy Ulquiorra... no matter how inappropriate they may be. Meanwhile Ulquiorra is beginning to respond in his own subtle ways...

* * *

Chapter 2: "It's Burned Into My Retinas!" - Raj from Dramacon a manga by Svetlana Chamkova.

Orihime was so nervous her breath hung on every sound Ulquiorra's steps made as he approached her door.

She made sure ahead of time that she was positioned perfectly as to get Ulquiorra's attention the moment he entered. (Not that seeing unexpected naked women in a room you delivered food to would not grab attention.) She had one leg crossed over the other and was seated near the edge of her bed with her arms supporting her on either side. Orihime had been waiting there for some time now, (she had nothing more pressing to do) and was thrilled to finally hear Ulquiorra's approach.

Rangiku would've been so proud of her. She swore now that she had to be crazy. She would've never done to Ichigo. "So why Ulquiorra?" She didn't have time to contemplate that thought as the steps instantly ceased outside her door, and it was quietly forced open. The Silhouette of Espada numero cuatro stood within the door frame.

( Yay for fan service encouraged Ulquiorra Torture! )

Ulquiorra was just taking a step into the human prisoner's cell when he spotted her on the bed.

The Espada came to an immediate halt and almost tripped over his own foot. Ulquiorra was so stunned and shocked he didn't even realize his eyes had widened and that his lips had parted. His expression was barely discernable for the average person. But for Ulquiorra it was like a full blown jaw-drop.

For nearly a minute, he just stood there still as stone, staring. Then without warning, he vanished as if he had never been there. The cart of food left in the doorway was the only evidence that he had entered the room.

Ulquiorra reappeared a great distance from Orihime's cell. However he still continued to stare as still as a statue. Never moving a muscle. His facial expression held a mask of seriousness and his jaw was clenched. For minutes, he stood there.

'What the hell does that women think she's doing?' Thought Ulquiorra frantically. 'Does she think this is some game? Is she trying to push me until I snap?' He finally adjusted his posture and unclenched his jaw. 'Stupid girl! What if some other arrancar had entered her room?!' The Espada stopped his train of thought. 'Why do I even care if some other arrancar served her food and had been there?' He tried to suppress the thought that if it had been a different one arrancar, he would have gutted them.

"That woman has _beaten_ me." He hissed, "That was another one of her _challenges_, and I fled like _Trash_. Pitiful. How could I have let my guard slip for even a second?" (It was a minute not a second. He's lying!) He contemplated going back and, and... and... and what? 'Tell her to put some clothes on?" Was that going to sound weird. "I have to do something. I won't let her win." With that Ulquiorra turned on his heel an headed back.

"Okay that was fun." Orihime said to herself as she dressed back into her arrancar uniform. "And that was the best reaction I've gotten from him yet." She hummed a pleased tune to herself as she slipped on the rest of her uniform.

She really hadn't known how he'd react, but she hadn't imagined he'd bolt like that. Orihime had just finished dressing and now sat on the floor again gazing at the ashen stonewalls. As much as she tried to think of different things, her thoughts seemed to always drift back to the Espada with eternal dark-emerald tear lines running across his face. Her thoughts danced around him. His vivid green eyes, pale as snow skin. Sad, lonely expression.

"Ulquiorra." She ran his name over her tongue. Smiling at how fun it was to pronounce.

Espada numero cuatro carefully picked his way down the hall. He was determined this time not to give away his presence with noisy footfalls. Instead he crept up to the door of Orihime's cell that he had stupidly left wide open and took a quiet breath. Then hesitantly he peered around the doorframe into the room. He half expected to find her still naked and was mildly astonished to find her dressed and sitting on the floor. (He was also a little disappointed but he won't admit it) Her back was to him and she appeared to be thinking.

"Ulquiorra." He heard her say. A knot formed in the Espada's stomach at the sound of his name.

"Yes.?" He answered as cold as ice while simultaneously stepping into the doorway. 'How did she know I was there?' he thought.

Orihime let out a startled EEP! and spun around. "Ul-Ulquiorra-sama," She stuttered "what a pleasent surprise!" She smiled sweetly and gave a half bow from her sitting position. She acted as if she hadn't done anything... inappropriate just minutes prior.

'So she wasn't aware of my presence,' he thought, his cold stare locked on the girl before him. 'Then why did she say my name?' Confused and quite agitated the Espada shoved the food cart, rather violently, into the cell. Then without another word, he took his leave.

Before closing the door he shot her a glare that said, "Just try that again women... I dare you." And then he was gone.

Orihime stuck her tongue out at the now closed door. Getting up she took a moment to check over the contents of the food trays. She decided that they neither smelled nor looked appetizing. After a quick taste, she confirmed her suspicions. To avoid eating any of it Orihime to each tray and lobbed its contents out the bared window. The food added to a pile at the base of the building of ever-growing food waste.

So far, none of the Espadas seemed to notice the pile of rotting food. And the window was too high for the smell to creep into her room effectively.

Besides everything in Hueco Mundo smelled cold anyway. (How is that possible?) Orihime returned the empty trays to the cart, all the while trying to ignore her ever growing hunger pains. The truth was she was starving. Everyday she'd grow thinner and frailer, and Ulquiorra, with his lack of human knowledge, wasn't picking up on her condition.

To distract her from the hunger pangs, Orihime sat on the ashen gray couch that was set near the wall opposite the door. She curled up on the hard cold, cold-smelling, cushions and tried to think of food from home. Like bananas and onions and peanut butter with wasabi and anchovies. (Little salty fish if you weren't aware) Her stomach growled.

'Maybe that's not such a great topic to think about.' She told herself. Ulquiorra will be back soon. 'I should think up something else to startle him with.' She quietly contemplated what to do as the hours ticked by. As a plan formulated in her mind Orihime was not aware that her warden was late.

* * *

R&R. Lemons in the future. If you don't like Lemons I'll give warnings so you can skip them. I don't even like calling them that. Lemons? Who came up with that? Why don't we just call them "High Sexual Content! BEWARE!" ? Of course, that's kinda blunt... I don't know... couldn't they come up with something different? Anywho... If you do like them then give me feed back so I can improve. As i said before more Espadas in the future, so look out for meddling Gin and Szayel as well as some perverts and a grumpy Ichigo obsessed Grimmjow. And with popular vote a side relationship of IchiGrim if so desired by readers.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) These are used to express my thoughts or imputs. they are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. _**So easy a Cave Man could do it!**_

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	3. Got Gaydar?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did I'd own a life size stuffed Ulquiorra. (that was anatomically correct)^,^

There's some silliness in this chapter but its just to lighten the mood. Expect more romance to come.

UlquiHime sketches that I've drawn on Deviantart. User name is the same. Saij-Spellhart.

**By the way, I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. So if you have something to say... Feel Free!**

_**Important! **_Those of you who have played BLEACH: The Shattered Blade will recognize my new antagonist. If you haven't he is not an OC. **NOT!** He is an actual character from the BLEACH story line. I'll Give him a bit of a background as I go for the people who aren't as familiar with him.

* * *

Summary: Takes place after Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo. I've not really watched or read that far in the series. So please bare with me please. Anyway, I digress, After being taken to Hueco Mundo Orihime becomes stricken with boredom and begins devising plots to annoy Ulquiorra... no matter how inappropriate they may be. Meanwhile Ulquiorra is beginning to respond in his own subtle ways...

* * *

Chapter 3: "Got Gaydar?" -Nenwen

While trying to devise a plan to annoy Ulquiorra, Orihime recalled other times she'd gotten reactions from him. Like when she asked him to brush her hair and accidentally on purpose dropped a hair tie down his clothes. The look he'd given her then was a cross between curious and agitated.

"Hello Orihime," The red head whirled around to find Gin standing in the door frame of her cell. She sported a worried look in response. "Ulquiorra is in a meeting with Aizen right at the moment, so I've brought you food." Gin rolled forth a cart set with the normal platters of food. "I'm quite busy at the moment other wise I'd love to stay and talk. Its such a shame I've got to go. Another time then, shall we?" The eternally smiling ex-reaper left with a wave leaving Orihime by herself to eat. "Bye-bye." As usual Orihime proceeded to dispose of the food.

"Is it how you predicted?"

"Worse. She probably hasn't eaten since she was brought here." Gin's famous grin shrank slightly. "Keep an eye on her... Szayel."

-Somewhere in the Hueco Mundo-

With lurching jaws a massive garganta spewed its occupant into the desolate white sands. It had been a long time... a very long time indeed since he'd stepped foot in this world. To be trapped for so long in central 46, and now he was back. Thanks to that foolish orange maned soul reaper and the sokyoku. and to think they actually thought they'd killed him after his release. _'Repugnant'_. After restoring his powers he vowed to invade the soul society again. But first he had to figure out why it seemed all the strongest hollows in Hueco Mundo appeared to be congregated in one spot so far off. _'Why?' _

In her cell Orihime entertained her self with other tricks and questions asked of her warden.

_Flash back:_

_"Ulquiorra, where do babies come from?"_

_The quiet espada mentally flinched at the sudden question assault upon entering the room. He wasn't quite prepared for this one but decided the best coarse was to be as blunt as possible. (and now sex-ED from Ulquiorra)_

_"To produce offspring," The fourth Espada began explaining in a bored monotone. "A male an female must engage in a physical relationship that involves sexual intercourse. The Male's reproductive organ must release its sperm inside the female"s reproductive organ. If the women is fertile at the time than there is a possibility she will become impregnated with a child. After nine months without mishaps the woman will give birth to a child." (and then the baby is promptly kidnapped and carried off to Aizen. Because Aizen eats babies.) Ulquiorra fixed Orihime with an icy glare. "Are you in need of a more thorough explanation or does that satisfy you?"_

_"That was fine... um thank you?"_

_"If you do not require anything else, I'll take my leave." _

_End of flash back._

At some point or another Orihime did manage to talk Ulquiorra into giving her a writing utensil and with new vigor the completion of a more complex plan draws ever nearer.

The next time food was delivered to her room it was by her usual warden Ulquiorra. He entered wordless as always but there was something about his expression that seemed almost... grim. Even his movements seemed too calculated, too purposeful. what was so wrong that would have Ulquiorra on edge.

"I hope you don't plan on carrying out the usual charade. I don't have the patience for your foolishness today." His emerald eyes were piercing and serious.

"What happened?" Orihime's voice was concerned for it seemed something was very wrong.

Faster than the human mind could conceive Szayel appeared behind Ulquiorra. His features though carrying a smile also sported tension and foreboding. The pink haired Espada took the metaphorical conversation baton as he explained the situation. "There seems to be an anomaly out in the Hueco Mundo. It appeared there the other day and has gained the attention of our intruders. The problem is... whatever is out there isn't ours. Our numbers are already accounted for and the ones that aren't couldn't produce the spiritual pressure that has Lord Aizen on edge. It seems all the hollows in that area have evacuated the vicinity. And reports tell us that it isn't a soul reaper, or a vizard. ...On the brighter note," Said Szayel suddenly cheerful. "Since the intruders backed off to reassess the situation It means you'll be staying here even longer. Doesn't that just make you happy?!" The pink-haired Espada giggled in excitement. "I'll come by and visit you later. Gin wants me to check up on you."

"Since when is Gin in charge?" Ulquiorra cut in venomously. "I have strict orders from Lord Aizen to limit association between the Arrancar and the human girl."

"We'll see about that now won't we?" He let his smirk widen. "Besides, our prisoner needs to interact."

Ulquiorra watched with disgust as Szayel left as quickly as he'd come. "I'll return to collect your dishes."

"A-hem!"

"Was there something you needed?"

_Time for plan code name: Preparation H!_

"He's my best friend best of all best friends-" Orihime started singing.

Szayel was suddenly by her side with a rush of sonido. "Do you have a best friend too?" He joined.

"It tickles in my tummy. He's so yummy yummy." They both looked at Ulquiorrra simultaneously. "Hey, you should get a best friend too!"

Ulquiorra's expression was sick and disgusted as he watched the two dance to the song as well. "The maturity level in this room has fallen several degrees. I don't deserve this." He muttered. as the fourth espada turned to leave Szayel raced after him continuing the song.

"Ooh Ha! Ooh Ha!"

"Don't make me silence you." Warned the fourth as he shut the door to the cell.

After several hours Orihime began to notice that Ulquiorra was late in returning to retrieve her dishes. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming. It was not usual for Ulqiorra to be late though he'd been once before.

'Oh no.' thought Orihime. 'Maybe I over did it and he isn't coming back.' this thought depressed her. The visits from Ulquiorra were her only joy in this place.

She had almost given up hope when she heard voices from the hallway. But her hope was crushed when she realized neither voice belonged to the fourth Espada. These new voices were unrecognizable so she assumed she had not met them yet.

Moments passed and she could finally discern what they were saying.

"So they keep the human pet in here?"

"Yeeessssss. Ssssshheeeesss quiite beeautiiful fooor a huuman." Answered the second voice in what sounded like a hiss/lisp.

"Shall we check on her to make sure she's still there?" The first one asked finishing with a perverted snicker.

"Aiizen woouldn't aaaprooove."

"He won't know unless someone tells. It's not like i'm going to eat her. I juat want to have a little fun."

And Ulquiorra left the door unlocked during the confusion with Szayel.

* * *

So Just a friendly reminder of what's to come. More funny pranks including a ceiling Aizen and strange noises. (Not those noises you perverts!) And also Lemons- *cough* -I mean WARNING: High Sexual Content! BEWARE! In later chapters of course. But since my chapters are short and come out weekly you won't have to wait very long. ;) Please give me feed back and thank you for the support. You can go ahead and rip apart my work if you want. Criticism makes me stronger. Grr! Also another reminder. Anonymous reviews enabled so anyone can review. So Please review so i have a reason to keep writing. Private Messages are nice too If you have something you want to say but don't want others to see. Like if you are being exceptionally mean! Which is fine.

Song used was, "Best Friend" by Toybox. Because its so annoying it can make your ears bleed. And because watching Spock and Kirk sing that song on You-tube is strangely entertaining. XD

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) These are used to express my thoughts or inputs. they are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. _**Written with charcoal on an old sheef of parchment! Blasphemy!**_

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	4. Have No Fear the Calvary is Here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did I'd have Rangiku molest Toshiro. (My friend Edhelwen is screaming 'NOOOOOOO!! Shiro-chan I'll save you!' And she mentally hugs Toshiro to her bosom. Edhelwen is an epic coloring artist. She gives me pictures of Ulquiorra that she colors. ^,^)

GAH! I can't wait! I'm uploading new chapter now. Please enjoy.

UlquiHime sketches that i've drawn on Deviantart. User name is the same. Saij-Spellhart.

**By the way, I have the settings on annonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. So if you have something to say... Feel Free!**

_**Important! **_Those of you who have played BLEACH: The Shattered Blade will recognize my new antagonist. If you haven't he is not an OC. **NOT!** He is an actual character from the BLEACH story line. I'll Give him a bit of a background as I go for the people who aren't as familiar with him.

* * *

Summary: I figure if you've read this far you probably don't need a summary of the story. If you want the summary though feel free to look back into chapters 1-3.

* * *

Chapter 4: "Have No Fear the Calvary is Here!" -Rangiku Matsumoto

_**"I just want to have a little fun."**_

Orihime tried to hide herself behind the couch. She quickly arrived to the conclusion that the arrancar outside the door weren't nice ones. Desperate, her eyes darted around the room in search of a place to hide, but she couldn't find any, in the small room that was her prison she was trapped. Trapped at the mercy of perverted arrancar.

"Oh. I wish I hadn't scared Ulquiorra away." she whimpered. "I'm sorry, I wish you'd come back. Please save me!"

She heard the door open, and crouched lower behind the couch.

"Where are you little human girl?" asked a voice.

"I ssseeencce heer presseeence behind thaat cooouch." Hissed the second one.

All at once there was a gust of disturbed air and when Orihime looked up an arrancar sat on the back of the couch looking down at her with corrupt eyes. He winked and smiled in a perverted way.

"Hi, pretty girl. Wanna play?"

Orihime shrank away in dread. "Ulquiorra." She pleaded in a whisper.

"Hey!" The first arrancar was addressing the second. "Did you hear that? She's calling for that emo-freak, Ulquiorra."The first arrancar turned his attention back to Orihime. "Don't count on him. He doesn't give two figs about what happens to you. his only job is to play caretaker to our little pet and make sure she doesn't die." H reached down and placed a bony finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Maaake thiiissss quiick."Hissed the second one. "I doon't waaant tooo get caaught."

"Lay off I'm busy."

Orihime tried backing away while they were distracted but her captor caught the fabric of her uniform and dragged her back.

"Woah woah woah!" Where do you think you're going?" He grinned evilly.

"Please. Let me go." She begged.

The arrancar advanced forward pulling on the overcoat of her Espada uniform. He just grinned with no intention of lettin her go. Orihime felt chills run down her spine. Intrigued the arrancar reached out a hand in an attempt to grab her hair.

"No!!!!" Orihime screamed and slipped out of her uniform's overcoat. She fled to the wall and cowered against it. "Go away! Go away!"

The arrancar just laughed and sauntered towards her.

"Quiiiet heer some hooow. Shee's maaking to much nooissse-." The hissing lisp arrancar was suddenly cut off mid sentence. Blood dribbled from his lips as a hand protruded from his abdomen. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder.

"Aizen-sama would not be pleased with your behavior." Came a cold voice from lisp arrancar's assailant.

The arrancar that had been harassing Orihime suddenly whipped around to face the newcomer at the door.

"Ul-Ulquiorra." He stammered.

Espada number four removed his from the hollow in front of him and tossed Lispy out the door. (Shall I draw Lispy?) "Be gone." He ordered. Lisp arrancar waisted no time fleeing the scene. Ulquiorra turned his attention to the other one. "You don't belong here, Trash."

"I'm sorry. I'll l-leave i-imediately." The arrancar tried to escape but Ulquiorra seized his throat.

"I'm going to report you to Aizen-sama. He'll deal with you as he sees fit. If I catch you in here again, I'll kill you without hesitation." He dropped the gasping hollow and watched as it scrambled out of the room after Lispy.

Espada number four was about to turn his attention to Orihime when he felt hands grip the front of his overcoat. Surprised he looked down to find Orihime clutching his chest, her face buried against him.

She broke out in uneven sobs and began babbling something incoherent.

Ulquiorra blinked in surprise unable to fully comprehend what just happened. He was truly confused. Why was she clinging to him? Why didn't she hate him? It was his fault those arrancar harassed her. If he had actually shown up on time he would have been collecting a food tray when they showed up and they would have never gotten the chance to do anything.

_Why didn't she hate him for letting this happen?_

Not only was his confusion annoying, Orihime was clinging to him so tightly he could feel every curve of her body pressed against his. Her soft body was causing him to feel almost... human again. the Espada shifted his weight to his left foot nervously. At the hint of movement Orihime clung to him tighter. Her sobs quieting to muffled hic-ups. (Slight OOC on Ulqui's part but only because its like impossible to move the story along if he doesn't at least betray a little emotion)

Ulquiorra blushed slightly as her body shifted against his; he tried to suppress it immediately, not wanting Orihime to pick up on his reaction.

"I must be going." he said coldly. The Fourth tried to back away from her but she only held onto him tighter.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra-sama. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. Just don't abandon me. Please stay. Please! As long as you can." ('As long as you can.' Ooooo!)

Ulquiorra's hands unfisted her's from his clothes. As soon as he was free he turned to the door and vanished. He reappeared right next to the exit.

"I will return." was his cold reply to her pleading. He left the room shutting the door behind himself, leaving Orihime utterly alone again.

-Somewhere in Hueco Mundo-

"My presence appears to have caused a stir. Heh heh heh. ...And I sense Soul Reapers. How very intriguing." His feet swept over the white sands of Hueco mundo never disturbing a sand grain. Wings of fiery spiritual pressure flared from his shoulder blades illuminating the colorless desert surrounding him. _How does one consume souls and hollows when ones very presence strikes terror and causes prey to flee?_ It was only a matter of time. He only had to stumble upon one of them. Just one and it would all be over. What ever the congregation of Hollows was that was so far off, once he got a hold of one of their own, they wouldn't be able to stop him. They were coming... coming to investigate his intrusion. All he had to do was wait.

-Back in Las Noches-

Just as promised Espada numero cuatro returned later with a new cart of food. After pushing the food cart into the room he turned and proceeded to shut the door to her cell. (notice he's still in the cell) He turned his attention back to the prisoner and watched her with icy, sad, unfeeling eyes. Ulquiorra was waiting for her to start eating...

* * *

Uh-oh! Now Orihime has to eat. Doo doo doooo! Sorry i didn't get everything I wanted in this chapter. So we'll have to wait till later for more funny stuff. Please tell me if you support IchiGrim pairing, or if you don't. This will influence how serious I make their relationship. So Please review. Next chapter will include pancakes and mouth to mouth! But you'll just have to wait and see what I mean by that. More Szayel because he's that awesome. And tell me if a picture of Ooh Ha Ooh Ha Szayel interests you because I'm going to draw him singing the Best Friends song from the previous chapter. It'll be EPIC!

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) These are used to express my thoughts or inputs. they are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. _**A manuscript from a dusty old scroll!**_

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	5. Pancakes Taste Good for Breakfast

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did Ichigo would openly confess his love to Rukia.

i am soo sorry for the late updates. First i left my writing at my other house then my computer broke down! I'm resorting to my friends computer now. Dogeza to all my fans.

UlquiHime sketches that i've drawn on Deviantart. User name is the same. Saij-Spellhart.

**By the way, I have the settings on annonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. So if you have something to say... Feel Free!**

**Important! **Those of you who have played BLEACH: The Shattered Blade will recognize my new antagonist. If you haven't he is not an OC. **NOT!** He is an actual character from the BLEACH story line. I'll Give him a bit of a background as I go for the people who aren't as familiar with him.

* * *

Summary: I figure if you've read this far you probably don't need a summary of the story. If you want the summary though feel free to look back into chapters 1-3.

* * *

Chapter 5: "Pancakes taste good for breakfast." -Byakuya? ( if you know where this is from i'll love you to death. If you don't then ask and I'll tell you how to find it. Very funny)

Orihime stared blankly at Ulquiorra expecting him to leave at any moment. he did not however, and only continued to stare back at her.

"I suggest you eat the food." Ulquiorra said. His eyes never left hers.

'he's not leaving.' realized Orihime. 'Which means i have to eat the food!' She suddenly didn't feel so good as her head started to spin. Her heart rate picked up as another wave of nervousness washed over her.

"Woman? What is wrong wi-"

Orihime's vision went black around the edges and Ulquiorra's words no longer made any sense. The floor came fast.

Instantaneously Ulquiorra was next to her catching Orihime in his arms. "What's the matter human?"

She didn't respond; her body laid limp in his arms. All dead weight.

He carried her to the bed, laying her on top of it like a corpse. She had felt so light and boney in his arms that it seemed unnatural. The Espada took a moment to examine the food on the cart. It looked grayish and coldish. (how else do i describe Hueco Mundo food?)

"there must be a lack of necessary nutrients in this food." he mumbled to himself. He glanced over at Orihime analyzing her features. Now that he noticed it her face looked gaunt and sunken, her fingers thin and fragile, her whole body looked week and frail. ...Like she was starving to death.

Ulquiorra poked the food experimentally. It squished sickly. 'A change in diet, possibly.' He thought. Without wasting anymore time the Espada took the cart and left the room. He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with their food. And he didn't know where to find more nutritious food. Not in the Hueco Mundo at least.

He wasn't sure how long she was going to be unconscious, but he decided to risk a trip to the world of the living, to do some shopping and possibly find himself a snack. He hadn't eaten anybody in a while. (Mmmmm. People. the snack that smiles back until you bite their heads off.) Espada numero quatro left immediately.

Orihime woke up to someone incessantly calling, "Human. Human." She felt so tired and weak she could barely open her eye lids to see what was going on. After three attempt her eyes fluttered open but it took longer to focus on the person speaking.

Hunger tore through her body in painful snarls causing Orihime to wince in pain and make a small groan. her starvation diet had finally caught up with her and the stress before had caused her body to shut down. When Orihime's gaze met Ulquiorra's she tried to smile feebly.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Ulquiorra coldly. (This is what we call a stupid question)

"N-no." She replied. "I just don't feel well."

"Don't lie to me."

"..." Orihime hesitated. "I am hungry, a little." She confessed.

Ulquiorra pulled a cart up to the side of her bed and reached for the lid of one of the platters.

The thought of the nasty gray food underneath made Orihime's stomach churn in distaste. She reached out quickly and caught the Espada's hand.

"Don't make me eat that food. Please its- its gross." she pulled his hand towards her.

Ulquiorra stared down at her frail hand clasping his. He felt unnatural tingles run up his arm. His eyes locked with hers and he saw the fright in them.

The Espada sighed and turned back to the tray. "You must eat woman."

Orihime released his hand and seemed to melt against the bed. When Ulquiorra tried to hand her a spoon it slipped from her fingers and clattered to the floor. Her eyelids drooped in exhaustion.

Ulquiorra examined hercondition. She didn't appear to have the strength to eat. It was as if she'd just given up. Worried about his ward, he tried to think of a way to feed her.

He ran out of time as Orihime's eyes shut and her face tilted to the side as if she were falling asleep again. He couldn't let her do that. with a swift motion he un-lidded a tray and picked up a piece of cake like bread humans called a "pancake."

Ulquiorra took a bite of the, as he considered, nasty food and began to chew it into a fine mush. (mouth to mouth. awww.) He took Orihime in his arms, pulling her into a sitting position. He hesitated only briefly before leaning in and placing his mouth over hers. Positioning one of his hands on her jaw he forced her to open her mouth so he could transfer the food.

Once he'd transfered the food from his mouth to hers Ulquiorra pulled away to see if it worked. Orihime wasn't swallowing it. The Espada held the side of her face and gently slapped her cheek.

"Eat damn it." he hissed.

He was able to get her conscious enough to down the pancake mush. After the first itwasn't so hard to chew up and give her the rest. (via mouth to mouth) After she'd eaten one pancake he made her drink a glass of warm milk before letting Orihime fall asleep and rest.

It was several hours later before Orihime woke up again. ulquiorra had to feed her by mouth once more. By the time she fell asleep again he was ready to retch his insides out from the taste that lingered in is mouth. Human food tasted disgusting and foul to him. It made his insides crawl. The souls he'd eaten earlier had tasted so much better, even if they were a little bland from lacking spiritual pressure.

The third time Orihime awoke she was able to feed herself. So Ulquiorra took to patiently watching.

* * *

Again sorry for not updating sooner. *Quotes a movie: "We are worms! Worthless WORMS!"* Any way next chapter we bring back Gin. and we find out Ulquiorra's favorite food! Also i'm including a sentence from the next chapter that might entice you to keep reading! : She was suprised when he suddenly let a moan escape his from his throat.: That's it! Please keep reading. I love my readers. Also don't forget to review, it makes me want to write more. Tell me your opinion on a GrimmIchi pairing, and Share your love for Szayel. I'm tempted to make him sing with Orihime some more. Any songs you'd like me to know about that would be entertaining for the two to sing?

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) These are used to express my thoughts or imputs. they are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **Carved in a stone tablet with a chisel! OMG!**

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	6. Ceiling Aizen Won't Pose for Yaoi

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did make Byakuya show some major skin!!! XD

I know i said that this chapter would have Ulquiorra moaning but I'm afraid i have to push that to the next. This one is to help advance my antagonist. But don't skip it. This chapter is by all means important too.

My computer is broken, I'm resorting to my friends computer now. Dogeza to all my fans.

Sexy Byakuya picture that I've drawn on Deviantart. User name is the same. Saij-Spellhart.

**By the way, I have the settings on annonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. So if you have something to say... Feel Free!**

* * *

Summary: I figure if you've read this far you probably don't need a summary of the story. If you want the summary though feel free to look back into chapters 1-3.

* * *

Chapter 6: "Ceiling Aizen won't pose for Yaoi." -ILMB

Ulquiorra came to Orihime's cell the next day only to find her staring intensely at the wall. Normally her behavior didn't bother him. He had come to expect it after her earlier antics. However today he was taken by surprise that she just focused her attention on the wall.

Orihime turned and looked at Ulquiorra. "Hey Ulquiorra, am I your friend?"

The Espadas expression remained cold. "No."

"Oh... That's not what Wall Ulquiorra says!" Orihime motioned towards the wall she'd been staring at.

Ulquiorra stepped farther into the room and angled himself so he could get a view of the wall. There was indeed a "wall Ulquiorra". Or better yet there was a terrible drawing on the wall of himself. And the "wall him" was smiling.

"Your drawing skills leave something to be desired."

"No they don't!" Orihime gave him an angry glare, then turned happily to the drawing on the wall. "Do you think my drawings are bad?" After a pause she turned back to Ulquiorra. "Wall Ulqui says I draw just fine."

"I don't believe this..." Ulquiorra muttered bitterly under his breath. "Woman I won't be delivering your meal tonig-"

"Hey Ulquiorra, does Grimmjow like fish?"

"Yes. Now if you'd listen-"

"I wasn't asking you." Orihime snapped at the espada. "I was asking this Ulquiorra."

Espada number four let out a groan. "Woman if you'd just pay attention for five-"

"Which do you prefer, Boxers or briefs?"

"On the contrary he prefers a g-string." Sang Szayel as he peeked into the room. (notice Ulquiorra doesn't deny this. hmmm?)

"Szayel-sama!" Orihime squealed in delight.

"I thought i told you that you weren't allowed in here." Ulquiorra glared at Szayel icily. "Besides she wasn't talking to me she was talking to the wall."

"No this time I was asking you."

"..."

"Anyway Lord Aizen gave me permission to deliver your food tonight." The eighth Espada shot Ulquiorra a smug glare. "So we can do something fun tonight."

"Like a sleepover?"

"YES!" Szayel said with a girlie sound. "I'll bring my favorite blanket and a stuffed Grimm-kitty."

"Excuse me." Ulquiorra interrupted. "I-"

"Can we have tea too?"

"Yeah tea and cakes and pastries, and we'll leave it up to Ulquiorra to prepare the food ahead of time." Szayel's eyes fixed with Ulquiorra's, in them was a gleam that said he knew she wasn't fed Hueco Mundo food anymore. "Right?"

"I've had enough of this." Ulquiorra snapped in irritation. "It's important that i speak."

"Alright Ulquiorra if you must. What is that you have to get off your chest?"

The fourth paused in thought as the realization that Szayel already told Orihime the news sank in. "I- never mind."

"Won't this be so much fun Ulquiorra?" Orihime chirped happily.

"No."

"Not you."Snapped Szayel this time. "We're talking to the happy Ulqui."

"You'll join us too, right Aizen?"

"Lord Aizen!" Both Szayel and Ulquiorra turned to the door in order to properly greet their superior. Only he wasn't there. Szayel glanced around suspiciously while Ulquiorra just sported a blank expression.

"Ceiling Aizen says yes." Said Orihime, her voice bubbly with excitement.

Simultaneously both Espadas turned and looked at the ceiling. A good twelve feet above them a badly drawn Aizen stared down with a grin.

"Ummm.. Orihime sweet, i don't mean to pry but how exactly did-"

Ulquiorra finished. "How did you get that thing on the ceiling?"

Orihime just smiled and said, "Guess."

"I'll be taking my leave." Ulquiorra left shutting the door behind himself.

Szayel smiled happily at Orihime. 'I'll finally be able to study human behavior.' The pink haired Espada was immensely happy with the evenings arrangements.

* * *

Out in the Hueco Mundo desert Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Nel, Uryu, and Chad huddled amongst some rocks. (My brother says Fuzzy Lumpkins.)

"Is it another arrancar?" asked Rukia trying to place the unknown spiritual pressure.

"I don't know. I've felt this presence before. Why can't I remember where?" Ichigo furrowed his brow in irritation.

"In any case this is going to put a damper on our rescue mission for Orihime." Said Uryu with a sigh.

Renji looked perplexed. He desperately wracked his brains for answers. "Ichigo is right. We've definitely encountered this foe before. I recognize the spiritual pressure."

"We should probably investigate before trying to invade Hueco Mundo again." suggested Uryu. "Its the logical choice. With a foe this strong coming in behind us we can't afford to miscalculate.

"God damnit!" Ichigo cursed punching a small crater into the sand. "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Far off in the Hueco Mundo.

"I recognize the soul reapers now. It is that substitute boy and his amigos. Fascinating. They seem to be heading for the same congregation of hollows that i am." After his initial entrance into Hueco Mundo he decided to take his time approaching his destination. His plan was to make them break out in turmoil as he slowly approached. So one step at a time, slowly, The once master of the Hueco Mundo approached Las Noches. The threat upon his dominion. "I will crush the one who dares to threaten my power. Those foolish reapers can wait until I've rid this world of a few pesky mosquitoes."

* * *

Again i'm sorry for not writing what i first intended. I just needed to have my antagonist advance a little more. I promise Ulquiorra will do plenty of moaning in the chapters to come, as well as a little in the next chapter. So just bare with me please. Anyway Wall Ulquiorra was a friends idea and Ceiling Aizen was borrowed from ILMB of Deviantart. Fear not Szayel will be singing with Orihime some more. Don't forget to send song ideas. Very Helpful.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) These are used to express my thoughts or imputs. they are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **Drawn in hieroglyphs on a pyramid wall! WTH?!**

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	7. Look Like a Pedophile

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Szayel would be doing something freaky.

My computer is broken; I'm resorting to my friend's computer now. Dogeza to all my fans.

Sexy Byakuya picture that I've drawn on Deviantart. User name is the same. Saij-Spellhart.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I seem to be getting less and less hits for each chapter, and reviews are sparse and few. If the story sucks that bad TELL ME!!!!!! I want to please the people not drive them away. I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. So if you have something to say... Feel Free!**

* * *

Summary: I figure if you've read this far you probably don't need a summary of the story. If you want the summary though feel free to look back into chapters 1-3.

* * *

Chapter 7: "And Remember, You Don't Have to be a Pedophile to Want to Look Like One." –Nenwen

Ulquiorra never spoke about what he'd done for Orihime to get her to eat again. She and Szayel both were ecstatic to find he'd gotten a hold of normal food. Because she ate this, he started making regular trips to the world of the living to retrieve food. Ulquiorra noticed at once that she was gaining weight and was beginning to look healthy once more. It wasn't long before she was back to her normal self, however she still didn't like to be left alone. She often asked him to stay as long as possible.

Even when he did stay longer the cold Espada didn't do more than sit coldly watching Orihime amuse herself with songs and the ridiculous graffiti that she had so irritatingly named "Wall Ulquiorra". And it still baffled the hell out of him how she managed to draw Aizen on the ceiling. Most of the time, she asked questions. Almost all of them were pointless, and one fourth of them he couldn't answer.

One of her questions being…

"What's your favorite food?"

He hadn't really wanted to reply but she didn't show any sign of moving on so he said simply. "Soul Reapers." (Mmmm… Soul Reapers. Once you get past the gag reflex a whole bunch of food opportunities arise.)  
She acquired a troubled expression at his answer but said nothing and moved on to a different question.

Eventually Ulquiorra didn't mind spending extra time in Orihime's cell. It became easier and easier to tolerate her behavior and he figured out early that the more time he spent with her the less time she got to figure out ways to mess with him. (Nope she didn't stop)

* * *

Espada number four opened the door to Orihime's cell and pushed forth a cart of food. Once inside his eyes scanned the interior, but failed to find the room's occupant. He felt the room for ant signs of her life force and came up with nothing.

"Did she escape?" Ulquiorra asked no one in particular. He recognized a sudden presence behind him and turned to face a man with squinty eyes and a pedophilic grin. (The smile that wants to play with little Hitsugayas…)

"I'm sorry. I was supposed to tell you," He said "our guest Orihime, has been taken to Aizen to go over the _incedent_. She'll be back soon." Gin smiled wider exposing a bit of his teeth.

"Why is it you failed to inform me of this before?" demanded Ulquiorra coldly.

"Mmmm. Must have slipped my mind, I guess." Said Gin. "Anyway. He called for her so she could have a chat with the arrancar mentioned in your report. He's curious about the incident that occurred. It shouldn't take long."

The former captain of squad three took his leave, strolling down the hall at a leisurely pace.

Ulquiorra's temper stirred slightly. Not only did Gin irritate him but Aizen was being a bastard. The point was not to have Orihime associate with arrancar. It helped nothing to have her "chat" with the one that assaulted her. He stood statue still in the center of the room as he awaited her return. The Espada kept asking himself why he even cared, but couldn't convince himself not to.

He continued to wait for quite some time until he heard the faint sounds of footsteps approaching from down the hall. Ulquiorra stalked out of the room to meet the arrancar escorting Orihime. He was slightly alarmed to find it was Grimmjow.

Grimmjow stopped about ten feet from the fourth Espada, then turned to address Orihime. "Okay Princess, your warden is waiting to feed you." He shot a snide look at Ulquiorra before turning and starting back the way he came.

Ulquiorra followed Orihime into her room closing the door behind them. His face held its usual mask of emotion as he lifted the lid of a tray and began pouring a cup of tea.

Orihime sat on the edge of her bed staring blankly at her hands, hardly aware of the Espada's presence.

"I trust that your meeting with Lord Aizen went well?" asked Ulquiorra uncharacteristically. (Edhelwen can't spell character. its cute the way she spells it)

She was silent. Totally oblivious to the fact that he had even spoken.

"What is wrong with you?" Demanded the Espada.

"He killed it." She whispered. "He killed the arrancar."

"One would assume that would have been his fate." Said Ulquiorra icily.

"I-I condemned him to die!" She wailed. "I thought I was just clarifying the situation. B-but i was just giving Aizen the motivation to kill him. He killed the arrancar because of what I said!"

"Would you rather he got a pat on the back for attemting to rape you?" He asked.

"He didn't have to die." She sobbed into her hands. Ulquiorra was silent and watched as she flung herself across the bed and buried her face in her pillows. She cried for awhile, eventually her sobs died down and became quiet.

"Do you miss your soul reaper?"

Orihime had almost forgotten he was there.

"Why does it matter?" she hissed.

"It doesn't matter. You just seemed lonely."

"Go away." She hurled a pillow in his direction. Ulquiorra watched it go wide and hit a tray of food. He blinked mildly at the mess of food tray number one.

"Are you going to eat or do I have to feed you by hand?" He asked, his tone as cold as ever.

Orihime rolled over on her side and hugged her other pillow to her chest. She was miserable, she wanted him to be miserable too. That's when she got an idea. A horrible wonderful idea.

"Feed me like you did before." she insisted.,

The fourth Espada dropped the fork he'd picked up when trying to straighten the mess. If he'd been facing Orihime she would have seen his eyes widen.

"That is... unnecessary." He quickly replied, and began to pick up the scattered bits of a sandwich. The Espada was so flustered he wasn't even aware that Orihime had gotten up and approached him from behind.

She had another question she wanted to try.

"What's it feel like?"

Ulquiorra spun around instantly and took a step back into the cart when he saw her so close.

"What feels like?" He asked unsure of what she was talking about. (Ulquiorra's mind: xxx)

Orihime looked sad. She averted her gaze from his and starred at the hole in his chest. She carefully reached out a hand and stoked the edge of his hollow hole with her fingers.

"What's a hollow hole feel like?"

Ulquiorra shivered involuntarily at the contact. He was silent, trying to control some unknown emotion threatening below the surface of his composure.

Orihime frowned when he didn't answer. She stole a glance at his face. He had that face. (Not to be confused with all his other facial expressions that all look exactly alike) An idea hit her and Orihime ran her fingers farther along the edge of the hueco in his chest.

She was suprised when suddenly a moan escape his throat.

* * *

Okay. He moans. Not what you all were expecting but I have it so there. If you weren't aware before everything in the hollow arc is in spanish. Hueco = hollow, Mundo = world, Pantera = panther, Murcielago = bat, Espada = sword, so on and so forth. Anyway. Hueco can also mean hole so as not to sound redundant I'm using it in my story. Thank you for reading yet anothe rone of my chapters. Its a pleasure to hear from the fans so please review. Sorry about the seriousness, i needed to move the romance along. And apologies for the OOCness. Its not intended but imminent for this story to work. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **Told over fire with hand gestures. OMG!**

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	8. God Damn Kitty Kitty!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, it would be rated mature.

Sorry for the late updates but my computer is broken and I try to refrain from using it. It also doesn't have spell check so its hard to type.

**This chapter is dedicated to the cat named Egg and Carllieangel. Your review made me work overtime on this chapter. I appreciate the support and dedication from the fans. I got a new record for reviews on chapter seven. 15 reviews. That really makes me happy. that's the most I've gotten for a single chapter. **

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Elaborate reviews makes me write more. **

* * *

Summary:I figure by now if you need to know where the summary IS then go back to any of the previous chapters. You've read this far you should know what you are reading.

* * *

Chapter 8: "God Damn Kitty Kitty!" -Lockhart

Orihime blinked in surprise at his response. A moan was not what she'd been expecting as a reply to fingering his hueco. (using hole without hollow sounds weird and wrong so I'm using the Spanish word) She was intrigued and curious.

* * *

Her fingers traced the hole in his chest delicately and Ulquiorra struggled to quell the emotions and feelings creeping just beneath his mask of emotionlessness.

He felt like cursing himself when a moan escaped his throat. _'I'm not supposed to encourage her!' _He hissed mentally. He felt her fingers move again and a rush of pleasure rippled through his body. This didn't go unnoticed and Orihime was about to stroke it again when he snapped.

In an instant the Espada seized her hand while simultaneously fisting his other hand in her hair. Without a word he bent his head forward and rather forcefully pressed his lips against hers. (and this is not encouraging her how?) All rationality had left his mind.

* * *

Orihime was so surprised she didn't respond. she just stood their ,statue like, as the Espada's lips pressed firmly against her's in a kiss. For a moment he just held her like that, then broke away releasing her and stepping to the right towards the door.

just as Orihime was recovering from her shock Ulquiorra fled shutting the cell door behind himself.

She was all alone again.

She'd made a mistake. Ulquiorra fled because she'd rejected him. When she didn't respond to his kiss, she'd told him she wasn't interested. She unintentionally turned him down.

But was she interested?

Orihime hadn't really considered it before. Of course she always had feelings for Ichigo. But Ichigo wasn't there anymore, he never returned her feelings anyway. And now there was Ulquiorra, her all but emotionless caretaker. And he'd just expressed the emotion she once believed didn't exist within him.

Realization finally washed over her. Orihime had finally broken past his barrier. He actually opened up to her just barely and she had unintentionally slapped him down.

but would he come back?

She wasn't quite sure, but if he did, whenever he did, she needed to have a decision made. Did she like ulquiorra?

Yes.

Being locked up in this cell had caused her to take to her emotionless warden. She'd discovered things about him no one else had. Orihime had actually gotten to know the Espada.. and now that she thought about it he wasn't so heartless. (metaphorically speaking)

_____________

_**Flashback:**_

_ Ulquiorra made his way down the halls of Las Noches. His destination was the prisoner's cell. Szayel and the prisoner had a so called "sleep over" the night before and Ulquiorra was on his way to collect the dishes from the woman's room. he silently wished that Szayel had already left._

_ His hopes were quashed when he heard laughing a chatter from within her room._

_ He felt like rubbing his temple as he quietly opened the door._

_ The moment he opened the door Szayel assaulted him with a sadistic smile. "Wonderful timing Ulquiorra! Me and Orihime were just discussing pick up lines from her world. Got any ideas yourself?"_

_ Uquiorra gave them a blank stare. "What is a pick up line?"_

_ Szayel snickered evilly and said. "Its really easier if I just demonstrate." He got up and draped his arm around Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Like this. I don't have a library card , but do you mind if I check you out?"_

_ Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he glared at Szayel._

_ "But Orihime and I's favorite is, My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in." Szayel smiled wider. "What do you think?"_

_ "I think you are sick." Ulquiorra shrugged Szayel's arm off and walked over to the empty food trays from the night before. "i take it you haven't heard anymore about that anomaly in the Hueco Mundo?"_

_ Szayel put on a serious expression. "No I haven't... " He turned to Orihime and winked then turned back to Ulquiorra. "But we've devised the perfect theme song for when we head into battle." Orihime jumped up and stood next to him. "Ready?"_

_ "Fighting evil by moonlight." Orihime began singing._

_ "Winning love by daylight." Szayel joined._

_ "Never running from a real fight. We are the ones called Esapada Moon!" they both sang together. "We will never turn our backs on a friend. We are always there to defend. We are the ones in which you can depend! We are the ones called Espada Moon!"_

_ Before they could even finish Ulquiorrsa used sonido and escaped the room._

_ "I take it he didn't like that idea very much did he?" Asked Szayel in mock exasperation. Orihime just laughed cutely._

_** End of Flashback.**_

______________

Orihime patiently waited for her next meal. While she waited she helped herself to the various fruits on the tray she hadn't hit with a pillow earlier. After many hours her waiting finally paid off. She heard foot steps coming towards her cell from down the hall.

* * *

"Stupid Ulquiorra, stupid Aizen, (Not that he'd ever say this to Aizen's face) stupid Gin." Grimmjow mumbled angrily. "Why do i have to be caretaker? This is ulquiorra's job."

Grimmjow was pissed because ulquiorra had suddenly requested a mission. After he left Gin had given the job of prisoner caretaker to sixth Espada in ulquiorra's absence.

It was unlike the fourth Espada to decide to take off for a day or two but neither Aizen nor Gin complained so now Grimmjow was stuck playing babysitter. It sucked bad.

Coming up to Orihime's cell door the Espada quickly unlocked it and kicked it open carrying a tray of food inside.

"Okay Princess. Food time." the sixth Espada stalked over to the old food cart in the middle of the room and brushed aside the old food remains so he could place the new tray on top.

"You're supposed to take that cart away and bring another one." instructed a feminine voice.

Grimmjow quickly found the speaker. She was seated on the bed, sort of in a curled up position in the middle.

"Sorry, but that's asking too much of my hospitality." Grimmjow came back. "you can just deal with the old one."

"Where is Ulquiorra-sama?"

"Whay does it matter?" Grimmjow rocked back on his heels while folding his arms behind his back.

"Because you never serve me food." she retorted while eyeballing the contents of the tray he'd just brought. She decided it must be Hueco Mundo food from its sickly appearance.

"Well now I am." He sniped, sounding slightly offended.

Orihime turned her head away from him.

Grimmjow looked at her from the corner of his eye in curiosity. "What's got your panties in a knot?" (Inside Grimmjow's mind # 1: He wonders what kind of panties she's wearing.) "Ulquiora serving you food can't be much better than me."

Orihime ignored him.

"Oh, C'mon! Admit it! If not for the fact that the guy moves he'd make a splendid lawn ornament. All he does is walk around chanting, 'I serve Lord Aizen.' At least I can carry on a decent conversation."

She still ignored him.

"Ya know, you really piss me off. I'm already pissed that this job got pawned off on me to begin with and now I get treated like this?" Grimmjow fisted his hands. "I hope Ulquiorra feels spacial when he comes back. (He'll feel special alright. As the author I'll make sure of that.) You're a real pain in the ass." With that Espada numero seis left.

Orihime blew a raspberry at the closed door after he left. Then, not to wast any time, she retrieved the tray that Grimmjow had just brought and dumped it's contents out the window.

After wards she continued to sit on the bed and bide her time. Ulquiorra couldn't stay away forever.

* * *

Please let me know if I made any mistakes! The song used was a hollow alteration of the Sailor Moon theme song. The pick up lines were from Weird Al's "Wanna B Ur Lovr." Thanks for the song ideas and I'm still accepting more! This new chapter was Hell to write. I'm glad I finished it though. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **If you weren't aware before everything in the hollow arc is in Spanish. Hueco = hollow, Mundo = world, Pantera = panther, Murcielago = bat, Espada = sword, so on and so forth. Anyway. Hueco can also mean hole so as not to sound redundant I'm using it in my story. And apologies for the OOCness. Its not intended but imminent for this story to work. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **You get the idea. Hand written stories are out of date.**

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	9. Discontinuation

So here is the new chapter.

.......................................I'm sorry. But I've lost all hope and this story is now being discontinued. So no more moaning from Ulquiorra, or singing or anything else funny. No more UlquiHime romance.

Thnx.

-Saij Spellhart

April 1, 2010.


	10. I've Got Legs!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Aizen would have been eaten alive by cats.

**Happy April Fools day to all you out there! Sorry to play such a horrible trick. Fear not I'm still writing this story! Now if y'all been paying attention to my notes you'd know that this story was pre-written. Thus forth how could i lose inspiration. I've already wrote it. It says so at the bottom of every chapter. Kudos to you that weren't fooled. And apologies to those that were. :)**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Elaborate reviews makes me write more. **

* * *

Summary:I figure by now if you need to know where the summary IS then go back to any of the previous chapters. You've read this far you should know what you are reading.

* * *

Chapter 10: "I've Got Legs!" -Seth

Approximately two days later Grimmjow caught Orihime dumping the food he was delivering out the window.

"What the F**K!" Cursed the Espada. (Sorry I don't like the F-word unless Gackt says it) "What do you think you're doing?!" Grimmjow tried to stop her but it was too late. He fumed at her angrily instead,

"You're a Bitch, you know that?!"

Orihime dropped the tray and fled to her bed for safety.

"Come over here you snobby girl." He hissed . "I brought that food so you God damn better eat it!" He made a grab for Orihime's ankle.

She kicked him in the face and fled to the other side of the bed.

Grimmjow cursed and glared . "You ungrateful bitch. I'll make you eat!" The sixth Espada grabed a handful of food off the new trey he'd just brought and vanished.

Milliseconds later he was on the bed with her, with a swift movement, Grimmjow grabbed her ankle and dragged her to him.

Orihime let out a yelp of fright, Grimmjow was practically on top of her. With the hand the Espada used to hold her ankle he held her down, then brought his other hand, with the food, to her mouth.

"Eat it!" He ordered.

Orihime shook her head and turned away. Grimmjow grabbed her head and forced her mouth open. Then he proceeded to shove the food past her jaws. With two fingers the sixth Espada forced the food down into her throat, then forced her jaws shut.

Unwillingly Orihime swallowed the sickly food. Once it was down she gasped desperately for air . She was quickly disappointed as another handful of gross food was shoved into her mouth and down her throat. Orihime choked a couple of times trying to swallow the new batch of yuck. She managed to painfully down it but Grimmjow was ready with another handful.

"No." She whimpered trying to catch her breath. "No more."

"You're going to eat until I decide you've had enough." He growled back. The Espada attempted to force her mouth open again.

Before Grimmjow could get her to open her mouth he was sent flying across the room and into a wall.

"What do you think you are doing Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra was standing beside the bed, now between Orihime and the sixth Espada, who was pulling himself off the floor and clutching his face.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" Squealed Orihime in delight.

"When did you get back?" Snarled Grimmjow.

"That is irrelevant." said Ulquiorra. "Answer my question."

"I was feeding her." defended Grimmjow.

"That is not what it looked like."

"Oh C'mon!" For Christ's sake. She was being an ass. First she throws a fit the moment I start serving her food., then I catch her chucking the food out the window! What was I supposed to do? She wasn't eating." Ranted Jaggerjaques furiously.

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at Orihime. (OH NO! Grimmjow let the cat out of the bag!) Then he turned back to Grimmjow with his usual cold sad glare. "I shall resume my duties. You are no longer needed. Leave."

_____________

Out in the Hueco Mundo Ichigo and the others waited impatiently for the source of the strange spirit pressure to arrive. What ever it was it took its time and was coming very slowly.

"Shit!" Cursed Ichigo. "We could have rescued Orihime by now."

"That would be stupid and foolish and you know it. If that thing came in behind us we'd be trapped." Uryu said as he straightened his glasses.

Rukia walked up behind Ichigo and placed a tentative hand on his arm. She didn't say anything but she felt his arm relax under her touch.

"Thanks Rukia." He whispered. She squeezed his arm in response.

"I'd like to get this over already." Moaned Renji.

"Why the rush Soul Reapers?" Asked an all too familiar voice.

Within the span of milliseconds the pressure out in the desert faded and appeared not ten feet from where the group was located. Ichigo and his group flinched at the weight of the immense energy that flowed off of the being in front of them.

"You!" yelled Ichigo.

"Yes. Me. Surprised?" He watched amused as recognition donned each face of the members of Ichigo's group. "It's been awhile."

* * *

And finally the first confrontation. Yay! Again sorry to play such a mean trick on you all. Next chapter should be up soon and I'm sorry that this one was shorter than usual. I wanted to get it out today so as to clear up any worry with the fans. I'm still writing. Heehee. Next chapter will include a kiss scene! so please stick with me!

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **You get the idea. Hand written stories are out of date.**

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	11. Do You Feel Like a Man?

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, I'd know where Szayel's hollow hole is.

**Anyways so I like Japanese honorifics so I use them randomly when I think it sounds good but since I'm not Japanese half the time I leave them out. So if it has been at all confusing. sorry. I just like randomly spamming my story with them!**

**Okay... I'm guessing you are all mad at me from that horrible April fools joke I pulled. I know it was horrible and I knows I prolly deserve the scarce reviews I got for chapter 10. Sorry! . but I thought it was funny. . Anyways i knows you are all mad at me but please start reviewing again. I LOVE THE REVIEWS!!! I am a Fool!! "What a happy little world you live in. Dream on fool dream on." (and if you recognize who quotes that last part I love you!)**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Summary: I figure by now if you need to know where the summary IS then go back to any of the previous chapters. You've read this far you should know what you are reading.

* * *

Chapter 11: "Do You Feel Like a Man, When You Push Her Around." -Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Grimmjow gave him a pew face before taking his leave? (Grimmjow's mind # 2: "Meow meow meow meow..." Meow mix song.) Ulquiorra watched the sixth Espada leave before turning his attention back to Orihime.

Orihime felt his cold sad gaze pierce into her like a knife. He didn't say a word but his eyes were full of accusations. He held her gaze for a moment longer before turning his attention to the food tray Grimmjow had brought.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still staring at the food.

"Y-yes. I'm fine now."

"Is that what happened to the food I brought?"

"Huh?" Orihime was confused.

"Did you dump the food I brought out the window?" He asked. "The food before I started bringing you the other world food."

"Y-yes." she whispered in reply.

Ulquiorra let out a tired sigh. The Espada started towards the door not even bothering to look at her.

"Don't leave." said Orihime.

Ulquiorra didn't stop.

"I want you to stay." She pleaded.

Ulquiorra stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Why?"

"Feed me."

"You don't like that food." He plainly pointed out.

"I will if you do it." She retorted. (Oooo! I wonder what she's implying.)

"No." He started for the door again.

Orihime panicked, afraid her second chance was just going to walk out the door again. As fast as her body would move she leaped off the bed and ran up behind Ulquiorra just as he was reaching the door. She proceeded to fling herself at him and was surprised when he turned around and caught her.

His expression was slightly shocked so Orihime guessed he must have caught her out of reflex.

"Don't play wi-" Ulquiorra's sentence was cut off as Orihime pressed her lips against his. The kiss was quick and rushed and she pulled away almost as quickly as she kissed him.

The fourth Espada's eyes read confusion.

"Please don't leave."

Ulquiorra released her immediately and stepped back.

"I-I have other duties to attend to." (Like what? Cutting himself?)

Orihime looked defeated. She turned her gaze to the floor. her head tilting down. "Oh. I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama. I didn't mean to keep you." She apologized. (Yes she did.)

"I'll return once I've finished to check up on you." He left with that.

Orihime crumpled onto the bed she wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad. Ulquiorra had rejected her but he'd also promised to come back. She wasn't sure if this was a good sign or a bad one. She decided to wait and find out. (What else is she gonna do? C'mon she's in a cell.)

_____________

"Artuto Plathadido!" Yelled Ichigo. "We killed you!"

The Arrancar in front of them was taken back by the orange haired soul reaper's outburst. "Its Arturo Plateado. And I'm sorry to say that you are sadly mistaken. I was not at my full strength the last time we fought. But I've come back."

"What do you want?" Demanded Rukia.

"Funny that you should ask that, little reaper." Arturo let out a laugh. His voice held a French accent that was recognizable whenever he spoke. "i have no interest in you, I'm more concerned with the strange congregation of hollows i sense out there." He gestured in the direction of Las Noches, which was not visible from where they were. "Something is impeding on my territory. I want it gone."

"You fought with Head captain Yamamoto when he was a young man, correct?" asked Rukia, she was trying to recall what her brother had told her.

"The aged old artifact? He's nothing compared to what he was before." Arturo laughed again maniacally. "Why do you ask?"

"That would mean you were created before Aizen even existed." Said Uryu.

"Precisely" answered Rukia.

"Who is this _Aizen _you speak of?" Arturo became intrigued.

"How were you created?" Asked Rukia.

"I formed naturally. I am the first, and the most powerful. I came into existence eons ago." Explained The Arrancar.

"According to my brother and Lady Yoruichi, you came to the Soul Society thousands and thousands of years ago and fought with Head captain Yamamoto and several other protectors of the Soul Society. Very few survived the battle against you and you left blood and broken corpses in your wake. Even with the combined powers of the most powerful of reapers it wasn't enough to kill you and it was only by luring you into a trap that the survivors were able to seal you away in central 46. in a cell with no doors and no light where not even time existed and the one contained inside did not age."

"You are well informed little reaper."

"If that's the case the arrancars that exist now shouldn't even be classified as _Arrancar_." said Uryu.

"What arrancar?" Demanded Arturo. "I don't sense any arrancar."

"You dumbass!" Said Ichigo. "That spirit pressure you feel out there is a whole shit-load of them!"

"That pressure? Arrancar?" Arturo snorted. "Don't make me laugh substitute. Thats just insulting."

"See for yourself, Arturo Plateado. They are led by a traitorous soul reaper captain named Sosuke Aizen." Explained Rukia. "He plans to obtain God status."

"Blasphemous." Arturo snarled. "a soul reaper dares tread on my sands and claim himself ruler of my realm. A lot has changed in my absence indeed." The arrancar pushed past the group and headed straight for Las Noches. This time he walked with more speed and purpose. The wings of fiery spiritual pressure flared on his back with agitation. The once contained spiritual pressure now flowed off of Arturo in powerful waves. The entire group behind him flinched and gasped as the waves of energy hit them and stabbed their bodies like thousands of Zanpakuto. It really was true. Arturo was back and with more power than last time. The Arrancar not only held the power of the Sokeyoku but also his own great power that had yet to awakened itself.

Arturo Plateado had been contained for so long in central 46 that his own power had gone dormant. And that wasn't the scariest part of his abilities. He had an ace up his sleeve that could even match Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

Okay. Orihime kissed Ulquiorra. so yes the relationship is progressing. In the mean time I tried my hardest to keep Arturo Plateado in character. He is a hard character to portray oh master Kubo. Anyway. I know it is cheesy but Yoruichi, Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Arturo himself explained Arturo's past in The Shattered Blade. So I had Rukia explain a lot of it here. i figured maybe Byakuya would explain it to her. and Renji is just dense so. And Ichigo swings his sword before he waits for and explanation so he doesn't know anything. Yes Arturo is the strongest Arrancar to ever exist. But that was a long time ago. his absence has allowed other arrancar to arise and well. now he has to regain his ground. Arturo kicks ass! I digress, The next chapter will include more appealing romance. so make sure to read. Hint hint. not quite, "Warning high sexual content!" But their will be more than just kissing! :D Please review I want to know what my readers think of the not quite famous Arturo Plateado from BLEACH the Shattered Blade.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **So anyway... yes HAND WRITTEN means pre-written.**

So let me know!!!! Thnx!


	12. Be Gone! Your Existence is Repugnant

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, then Kenny would be all mine and only I'd know his Bankai!

**Alrights! So here is chapter 12! And I'd like to announce that I'm writing a new story. Its called Flirting with Death. I tried to make it humorous 'cause humor is my specialty. :D Anyway Have no fear just because I started a new fic. does not mean I'm leaving this one. I'm Multi-tasking! This fic is still my top priority so I'm going to keep updating it regularly! I just wanted to branch out a bit! Now I digress! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Summary: I figure by now if you need to know where the summary IS then go back to any of the previous chapters. You've read this far you should know what you are reading.

* * *

Chapter 12: "Be Gone! Your Existence is Repugnant." -Arturo Plateado

"Hello Orihime." Gin chimed in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I've come bring your meal today." The white haired former soul reaper pushed a metal cart into the room. His pedophilic grin spread across his face as was normal.

"Don't you worry." Said Gin, "Ulqui-chan has already given me a firm lecture on your eating habits." Gin giggled in delight . He watched as Orihime ignored him and lifted the lid off the first tray.

She stared in shock at the assortment of sweets and tasty breads. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a doughnut.

"Straight from the world of the living. hmm. looks tasty huh?"

Orihime turned her head to find Gin speaking right next to her face. She stifled a gasp and began eating the food in an attempt to ignore the smiling ex-reaper next to her.

Gin continued to watch for a little while but eventually left bidding Orihime a kind farewell.

_____________

Out in the hall Ulquiorra stalked purposefully towards Orihime's cell. He passed by Gin on the way there and was stopped by the smiling ex-reaper.

"Oh. There you are number 4." Gin greeted him cheerfully. "I just gave Hime-chan her meal, so there's no need for you to be here."

"I've come to retrieve her dishes." Stated the Espada coldly.

"Oh yes. That's right. You arrre more efficient than Grimmjow. Forgive me. It must've slipped my mind." Gin nodded and let Ulquiorra by. "Ulqui-chan, you might want to clean up before you see her. We wouldn't want to scare the girl now would we?" He called. (oh but if we didn't where would plot be?)

The Espada ignored him and disappeared inside Orihime's cell, making sure to close the door behind him.

____________

Orihime looked up from her empty tray as the door opened. Her usual warden stepped inside, shutting the door and sliding the locks.

At first her heart skipped at the sight of him, but immediately worry took over. She slowly looked him over.

Ulquiorra stood next to the door with his normal emotionless expression. But his clothes. Several slashes ran through his uniform, dark blood stains running their length. She could see his flesh beneath the cloth slowly regenerating and healing the wounds that must have been cruel lacerations.

"What happened?"

"An execution." Stated Ulquiorra calmly.

"Of who?" Orihime got off the bed and took a step toward him.

"...Grimmjow-"

"No! Grimmjow! No no no..." Orihime shook her head violently and tried to cover her face with her hands.

Ulquiorra caught one of her hands to still her. "Let me finish." He hissed. This quieted her. "Grimmjow," He continued, "Was attacked by a arrancar that decided to go rogue. Apparently the intruder that we've been sensing has gotten suddenly closer and it caused some of the weaker willed arrancar to panic and attempt to flee. Grimmjow and myself had to execute them. They were quite desperate."

After a second of processing the information Orihime came to the realization that the arrancar must have been quite desperate and powerful to have injured Ulquiorra.

"Why do you care so much about Grimmjow?" He demanded.

"..." Orihime remained silent. (she thinks of Grimmjow as a friend for some reason) Momentarily she felt a disturbance of air and figured Ulquiorra had left. She was wrong.

The fourth Espada's arms clamped around her possessively, surprising Orihime. In one swift movement he turned her around to face him, right hand fisting in her hair.

Orihime's protests were cut off as Ulquiorra's lips pressed roughly against hers. For only a second Orihime was caught off guard, then she began kissing him back. Orihime let out a gasp as his hands moved down to her hips and he pulled her against his body. His fingers gripped her tightly while his mouth demanded more. Orihime felt his mouth part and his tongue traced her bottom lip.

As Ulquiorra traced Orihime's lips with his tongue he felt something stir within him. It felt like fire, and it burned even stronger when she let out a moan of pleasure. Ulquiorra took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was mildly surprised when her arms came around his neck, pulling him closer to her. But he enjoyed the feeling. She let out another moan when he bit down on her lower lip. he was trying to be gentle but he could taste a bit of blood in her mouth now. This only made him want her more...

_____________

Even from way far in the Hueco Mundo, Arturo could feel the rising turmoil in Las Noches. The weaker and less loyal Hollows were getting scared. Their natural instinct was to preserve themselves and it was causing them to rebel. _Perfect._

_____________

"Rukia! Rukia wait!" Ichigo grabbed at Rukia as she ran off in the direction Arturo had went. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You Fool!" Rukia screamed over her shoulder. "What better chance do we have then now!"

"Rukia Stop!" Yelled Uryu. "Rationally speaking it would be crazy to go charging in there now! We'd likely get killed in the crossfire!"

Rukia ignored Uryu and ran on without them.

"She's right!" Said Ichigo. "Now's our chance while the arrancars are busy with Arturo we can save Orihime."

"Ichigo! Not you too!"

"Itsugoooo!" Nel chased after him as he followed after Rukia. "Wait for Nel!"

"This is just stupid." Grumbled Uryu. "Why would any-gwah!" The Quincy found himself on the ground with a faceful of sand as Renji and Chad rushed by. "Wait you guys. God what a bunch of idiots!" Uryu pulled himself off the ground a proceeded to chase after the rest of the group.

Somewhere along the way Ichigo lost track of Rukia's whereabouts. The rest of the group eventually caught up with Ichigo, and the group continued in haste towards Las Noches.

* * *

Alright. You may now beat the living daylights out of me! Yes there was more than kissing! there was fondling! but you readers were most likely expecting something else. Well patience is a virtue. The next chapter will have more romantic stuff and Grimmjow will be back. Meanwhile Arturo gets careless in his rage and misjudges a situation. So who helps the once greatest threat to the Soul Society? I'm sorry. Soon very soon there will be lots of romance just for the readers. just be patient. :D

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **YAY! BOLD CAPITAL LETTERS!**

Please review!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!


	13. Undressing You with My Mind

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, I'd make Arturo my slave. with "benefits."

**Just so you know. Arturo actually has a french accent. I thought it was french when i first heard him speak, but my brother said it was spanish. I did some research and found out it really was french. So HA! I'm right! I'm a sucker for french accents. I also have a fetish with languages sooo... anyway so yeah. Arturo has a french accent. Thats important. Really it is.**

**I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Summary: You do not need to know the story in which you read. Its none of your business!

* * *

Chapter 13: "No, I am not Undressing you With the Power of My mind!" -Black Mage

Ulquiorra stumbled forward and pinned Orihime against the wall of the cell. She could feel the cold stone of the wall against her back as Ulquiorra moved against her. His mouth attacked hers with a heated passion that made Orihime's head spin in desire. Unconsciously her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and her hands move to snake up his chest. Hers fingers brushed against the healing slashes and she could feel the flesh knitting itself back together in a slow lazy way.

The red head stifled a gasp and broke away. Ulquiorra stared at her with half-lidded eyes that shone with lust. The green tear-lines down his face only added to the effect. Orihime stared blankly at his chest.

"I am not your soul reaper." He said quietly. (Ulquiorra: I'm your hollow.)

"What?" Orihime was confused. _What did Ichigo have to do with this?_

"I repulse you."

"That-thats not it. Your wounds... I could feel them..."

Ulquiorra fingered the lacerations across his chest. They were indeed healing. It would take several hours for the once grievous wounds to entirely vanish. The Espada turned his gaze to Orihime. "Does this scare you?"

Orihime placed her hand gently over the healing wound. She could feel the flesh trying to heal itself below her fingers. "No." She whispered. She suddenly felt mischievous and leaned forward into Ulquiorra.

As quickly as possible she ran her tongue around the edge of his hollow hole. Ulquiorra let out a startled gasp followed by a growling moan that seemed like something that would come from a demon. All restraint gone the fourth espada forced Orihime against the wall again and began kissing her with new fervor. His tongue claimed dominance over her mouth while his hands took off the over coat of Orihime's uniform, then slipping under the fabric of the next layer. His touch impatient.

Orihime let out a moan herself as Ulquiorra started tracing kisses down her jawline, he proceeded to her neck, his mouth moving quickly. A gasp escaped her mouth as Ulquiorra bit down on her pulse point. He reveled in the sound.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Schiffer's head snapped around towards the door. His eyes quickly spotted Grimmjow by the door despite his vision being clouded with lust.

Orihime began to fix her clothes while the two espada had a stare down.

"How did you get in?" Demanded the fourth Espada. His voice was edged with thick blades of ice.

"I have a ket too." Sneered the sixth evilly. "What would Aizen think of this?" (Aizen's a manipulative bastard. He'd think: Yes yes yes yes yes!)

"You wouldn't dare. This is private."

"Private? Heck, Szayel already knows. He's the one who told me, you moron. I came to check it out for myself, and low and behold,_ you_ are screwing the bitch!" Jaggerjaques laughed as if it was funny.

"How does Szayel know?"

Grimmjow stopped laughing and looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ya know, I'm not really sure. He never mentioned how he figured it out. 'Course I saw firsthand so I _know_." Grimmjow finished with a snicker. (Grimmjow only thinks he knows)

"And what do you plan to do with this information?" asked Ulquiorra in a monotone.

"I plan to use it to my advantage." Said Jaggerjaques. happily. "I thank you Ulquiorra. I can do almost anything I want and it won't matter because you're screwing the princess."

"Blackmail." Hissed Schiffer, "What do you want?"

"Nothing much. Not anything from you that is." Grimmjow turned to Orihime. "I want her help."

"W-what? With what?" It was the first time Orihime had spoken since espada seis had entered the room.

"I need information about Ichigo." (like his inseem) sneered Jaggerjaques. "I want him."

Both Orihime and Ulquiorra wathced as Grimmjow left the room with a new agenda. "We'll talk later." He said before closing the door behind himself. (He needs to go snort catnip first.)

Without a word Ulquiorra started for the exit. He neither looked back at Orihime nor did he bid her farewell. His expression remained emotionless as was usual for the Espada.

"where are you going?" Iquired Inoue.

Ulquiorra paused momentarily and then spoke without looking at her. "I need to speak with Szayel." And with that said he left.

Orihime stared after him at the closed door for several moments. No matter how she thought about it she couldn't explain too herself what just happened and why.

____________

The scream of dying hollow could be heard for miles and miles in a ll directions within the Hueco Mundo.

"Still not enough." mumbled Arturo with boredom. "These small and weak hollows are nothing but annoying flies." Arturo wiped his hand clean of blood and looked upon his trail of corpses with mild pleasure. He'd just finished killing and draining the power from his 35th hollow. someone had ordered the small fry to attack him, because they were now coming at him in swarms. Irritated that the leader of these filthy pests was insulting him like this Arturo continued on. He vaguely wondered how a soul reaper managed to become master of hollows anyway. Such a thing was never heard of. Arturo could feel his hatred to this soul reaper burn even fiercer. A hollow should never bend it's knee in servitude to a reaper. _Never._

In the midst of his irritation Arturo Plateado failed to notice a rather powerful arrancar reach up out of the sands. It's needle like claws aimed directly at his back. Milliseconds too late Arturo noticed the attack and felt the sting of pain as the claws dug viciously into his back ripping at his spine.

"How dare you..." growled Arturo, the arrancar pulled at his spine threatening to sever it. "Die!" The wings of raw spiritual pressure that flowed from Arturo's back flared up and turned black and purple. The shear power of the energy vaporized the arrancar's arms. With the attacker now disarmed (no pun intended) Arturo created a Black and purple blade from spirit energy from his hand and sank it into the creature's head. Thus ending the battle.

"That was foolish of me." Snarled Arturo. He could feel his own blood run down his back. It soaked his clothes and spilled onto the sands below him. "Now I Have to heal myself."

"Might I give you a hand?" asked a familiar voice.

Arturo looked up and grimaced. "What need have I of a _soul reaper's_ help?"

"We have the same objective." answered Rukia. "We both want Aizen dead. Why not let me heal that for you?"

"You are foolish indeed soul reaper." laughed Arturo softly. "What is your name?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"A Kuchiki huh?" Arturo smirked. "I've met quite a few Kuchikis before..."

____________

Ichigo sported a worried expression as they continued on across the sands of Hueco Mundo. He wondered where Rukia disappeared to. And it worried him even more when he came across the first few mutilated hollow corpses. And the trail continued toward Las Noches. Where was she?

Uryu let out a strangled noise as he picked his way over the severed hollow body parts. "What a mess. This Arturo guy really loves to make a scene."

"I sure hope Rukia is alright." Said Renji as he stepped over a severed head. The group hurried to keep up with Ichigo. Nel had adopted a spot on Kurosaki's shoulder so she wouldn't have to wade through all the blood and gore. The rest of the group envied her.

* * *

Chapter 13 is over! Please don't hate Grimmjow too much. :D Looky looky! Rukia is helping Arturo! OOOOooooo! O.O What will happen next? lol.

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **I stab you in the eye with a Vulcan! And I throw chibi Klingons at you! eeeww!**

Please review!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!


	14. Too Bad it Wasn't a Zipper

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, I'd have chibi dolls of all the characters!

**Alrighty.... Alrighty..... For those of you who might have played Final Fantasy IX, Zidane tells Garnet that she should say "alrighty" to blend in with common vernacular. :D Yeah so I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. First I got attacked bad rabid allergies that made me mizerable with a Z. Now I gots meds so I'm doing better. *Achooo!* lol. And then I had a very busy weekend the next weekend with a festival and stuff. So yeah I'm updating now! See! See!**

**"HEY LISTEN!" I have the settings on anonymous reviews enabled, so absolutely anyone can review this story. Review Please! I'll update the next chapter if I get 15 reviews for this one. It's gonna be a deal and you're gonna meet me half way. So encourage your friends and your mothers, uncles, brothers, and hated acquaintances to review. If I get more than 15 reviews I promise to kick myself in the ass real hard and type a nice long chapter! :D **

* * *

Summary: This story is a product of you imagination and does not exist in the real world. Please continue it in your head or go seek medical assistance! :D

* * *

Chapter 14: "Oh, Too Bad it Wasn't a Zipper" -Sassy

Several hours passed before Grimmjow decided to pay Orihime a visit. Without warning the teal-haired, foul-mouthed Espada kicked the door open and marched in as if he owned the place. His expression read irritated as if he didn't want to be there. But he'd come on his own will so Orihime couldn't understand the mood he appeared to be in. Orihime watched as his gaze focused on her but his mouth stayed in a grimaced frown.

"Okay princess, spill." He ordered as he settled himself comfortably on her couch. His glare was menacing and cruel.

"What would you like to know about Ichigo?" Orihime got over her initial startling from the Espada bursting into the room. She watched as he situated himself on the couch in several positions till he found one he figured was relatively comfortable. Though Orihime couldn't understand how.

"Everything." hissed Jaggerjaques with fervor.

* * *

Szayel Apporo Grantz flipped lazily through several text books while sitting at a desk in a semi-comfortable chair. He was currently in search of information about several chemical compounds. After a moment more of his book the pink-haired Espada set aside the thick text that contained none of the information he desired. He let out a tired sigh and reached for another book.

BAM!

Grantz shrieked like a girl as the door to his quarters flew open. He watched in surprise as the fourth Espada stormed into the room and quickly located him. Ulquiorra sonidoed forward and seized the other Espada's neck in a powerful grip.

"Ul-ulquiorra." giggled Szayel nervously. "What brings you... here?" His words choked out.

"I've been informed of a rumor that you are spreading." stated Schiffer. He tightened his grip on Grantz's neck for emphasis.

"Rumor? Rumor?" asked Szayel. "What rumor would that be?"

Green spiritual pressure built in the fist not clamped around Szayel's throat. Ulquiorra's cold emerald eyes bore holes into Grantz's head, while his grip continued to tighten, nails digging painfully into the skin.

"Oh. That... rumor." choked out Szayel quickly. His eyes darted off in a different direction. "Umm... Isn't it true?" He tied to put on and innocent charade and failed.

"Give me a really good reason why I wouldn't be inclined to cero your worthless ass." Stated Schiffer slowly and venomously. His demeanor gave off a not so subtle warning that he was far from the mood to be playing games.

"Please be reasonable." Szayel pleaded. He had trouble swallowing as Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"How reasonable do you want me to be?" The fourth Espada's voice implied.

"I can help!" Grantz volunteered. He waved his arms around wildly, trying to get his point across. "I can be lots of help!"

"Convince me, Szayel."

"I can cover for you. Aizen might get suspicious or something."

"Why would I need an alibi?" He lifted the pink-haired Espada off the ground. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he locked eyes him.

"Oh... Right?" Szayel's eyes darted nervously. His thumbs twiddled nervously.

"What are you hiding?" demanded Ulquiorra. His patience was running thin and he was really getting pissed at how evasive Szayel was acting. He had an inkling that the Pink-haired Espada was planning to do what Gimmjow did and blackmail him.

"Orihime slipped up a bit when I was talking to her the other day. Gin let me visit just for a bit. She mentioned something... suspicious." Szayel was groping for the right words.

Ulquiorra was silent as he just stared blankly. _First Grimmjow, now Szayel; who else held this information?_

"My lips are sealed as long as you meet my conditions." said Grantz persuasively. A malicious smile suddenly spread across his face. His hands tugged at Ulquiorra's iron grip on his neck.

_Blackmail. _Ulquiorra burned with anger inside. "What conditions?"

"Just give me permission to see the prisoner regularly, and I'll keep quiet and do any favors you might need."

"What is your business with the woman?" Ulquiorra was feeling rather suspicious as it seemed Szayel was asking for the short end of the stick. Something was up, Szayel always exploited his victims.

"Nothing of consequence." assured Szayel. "I simply want to expand my knowledge, and I need some questions answered about humans and their habits. Its for my research."

Ulquiorra took a moment to consider the offer.

"In addition, if you have any missions, as you most certainly will, I can see to it that world of the living food is delivered to Orihime's cell... and not by Grimmjow."

Ulquiorra's grip loosened and he released Szayel, who dropped to the floor with a thud. "Agreed. If I hear that you've been spreading rumors to other arrancar, then I'll be back."

Grantz watched Ulquiorra leave the room from the floor, before picking himself up. He dusted off his uniform and smiled to himself. "Too bad, Gin would've loved to hear about this." pouted Grantz. He massaged his abused neck while an evil grin played on his features. "But then again Gin is _not_ an arrancar..."

* * *

"How's that feel?" asked Rukia. She was just finishing her healing kido.

"Better." replied Arturo. "I can still feel a bit of pain but it's nothing I can't deal with." The green haired arrancar stood up and put his blood stained uniform back on his shoulders. "It was foolish of me to have been so careless." Arturo's mood was sour due to receiving help from a _soul reaper._ After fixing his clothes the arrancar started off towards Las Noches again. Rukia followed quickly after him in a half jog to keep up.

"You mentioned meeting a Kuchiki before. May I ask who?" Rukia looked up at him from his right side. He was much taller than her. ('course most people are taller than Rukia)

Arturo glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "You're going to insist on following me aren't you? What a mess." The arrancar shook his head. "I've met many Kuchikis, not just one." He answered her question. Arturo vaguely wondered if she was going to turn out to be a nuisance or get in his way. He didn't trust her for a second. After all the reapers wanted him dead.

"How long ago and who?"

"One just recently. He went by the name of Byakuya, if I remember. But you already knew that didn't you?" Arturo let a grin play on his features. he knew she wasn't asking about the kuchiki he met just recently. "As for the others it was so long ago I don't remember any specific names or faces. Just that they were of the Kuchiki clan."

"Oh." was all that Rukia could reply. Her face was slightly downcast and Arturo found himself wondering why against his better judgment. _Reaper concerns are none of my business. Her feelings have nothing to do with me._

Suddenly Arturo halted his steps. Rukia stopped too out of confusion. The arrancar had an unreadable expression on his face, then he turned his attention to Rukia. "Do you intend to dog me where ever I go?"

"As long as our missions remain the same." She answered truthfully. Her expression changed to one of determination, and her posture straightened.

"In that case..." Arturo reached forward and grabbed Rukia's sides. She let out a gasp as his hands held her tightly. "We're going in from the other side. We'll let your reaper friends take them from this side first."

Before Rukia could so much as protest the ground vanished beneath them and when the surrounding reformed they were on the other side of Las Noches, the gray walls looming only about a half mile away. Arturo released Rukia and started for the building. "Don't slow me down reaper. You'd better prove yourself useful."

Rukia took a scarce moment to regain her bearings before racing after him.

* * *

Okay the new chapter is up. As I said before, I'm sorry and I've been busy busy. The next chapter should be leaning more toward romantic stuff so make sure to stay tuned. And for those of you who are aware of my artistic tendencies... I SOLD ARTWORK AT THE FESTIVAL I WENT TO!!!!! YAY!! I sold a picture of a wolf, and the picture i drew and colored of Albel and I also sold the picture of Toshiro Hitsugaya dressed like a rockstar with a guitar! If anyone is interested you can see the pictures on deviantart. Here is the link. Just remove the spaces. h t t p : / / s a i j - s p e l l h a r t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

By the way I've been playing final fantasy IX and VII, is anyone familiar with the quote, "Fun is playing Scrabble with Mother."

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. .....Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee! There they are standing in a row, bop bop bop....**

Please review!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!


	15. Black and White

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. If I did, Arturo would be in the main story line.

**I have a perfectly good explanation for why it took me so long to update. My excuse is that i was graduating and had a hell of a lot of requirements I had to meet in order to walk. My Dad made an agreement with me that I couldn't have my stuff which I rightfully bought till I graduated. And now that I don't live at home, let's just say I needed that stuff to write my stories. I had to leave behind some vital stuff for my story writing and now that I have it back I can write some major stuff.**

**And this is for all you wonderful readers that reviewed. I want you to know that you are all special to me. Just as I promised This is going to be a LONGer chapter. Well long in my standards. And YES there will be romance. By the way. I'd like you all to give a round of applause to the two people who reviewed just recently and pushed my reviews past 15 for chapter 14. The first person is Kuyo19723, Thank you for giving me those last two reviews. I appreciate it. The second one is called NO NAME because it was a nice person who decided to send an anonymous review talking about how horrible this story was. I like criticism, but if it isn't constructive then it isn't useful, it's just mean. Make sure to thank them for me. And now the rest of you are stuck reading this failure craptastic story. :D But because of those last two reviewers I got my 15 reviews! So thank you!**

**By the way for those of you who weren't aware, because I obviously didn't make it clear enough before. This story HAS OOC characters, and the chapters are quite short. Just thought I'd point that out! :D And the WHOLE freaking point of this story is to make you laugh and not to be an epic tale of woe. You want to read an epic tale of woe go read my story Swords of Evendim. There's your seriousness and woe. This is a humorous story, Thank you, enjoy. **

* * *

Summary: You are reading a story written for pure entertainment purposes and has nothing to do with the BLEACH storyline because I felt like writing it.

* * *

Chapter 15: "So Black and White yet so Playful, Please Lets Find a Quiet Spot to Line Up and See if We're a Match" -Brock from Pokemon Mewtwo Returns

Grimmjow sat up startled as a sudden appearance of spiritual pressure appeared on the other side of Las Noshes. The side that was opposite where Ichigo and his buddies had invaded first. _So it is here._ Jaggerjaques let a growl escape his throat. _That thing that seems to be causing so much panic._ Something told him that this thing was not something he had ever faced before. It's presence reeked of arrancar like himself, but it was not one of their own. _So where did you come from? _Grimmjow briefly pondered whether he should wait around for orders from Lord Aizen or just take the initiative and go after the thing himself. _NO! _He scolded mentally. _I want Ichigo! He is my prey. I won't let anybody else have him._ He reigned himself in a continued to wait for Kurosaki. The new comer was not what he wanted. No he would leave the new comer to Aizen's other lackeys. Jaggerjaques would wait for Ichigo. (kitty is trying to lure Ichi into a false sense of security)

* * *

"Are you sure, Grantz?" Gin gave the pink haired espada a questioning look even with squinty eyes. "I never got that impression from him myself."

"How could you miss it, Ichimaru?" purred Syazel with a catlike quality. "I picked it up the moment I caught him giving Grimmjow a once over. And have you ever seen him even give a woman a second look? Even if I didn't have a trained eye for this kind of thing I'd still be able to pick up on it."

"I suppose It must be accurate coming from you, Szayel." pondered Gin. "If anyone would know it would be you."

_Now he's accusing me of being a homosexual. Funny, Ichimaru, funny._

"Anyway. This is certainly news. Keep a further eye on him will you? And I'm glad to hear you were able to persuade him to let you analyze the prisoner. I'm rather curious though, how did you do it?"

"I have a forked tongue Ichimaru, or did you forget?" Szayel raised an eyebrow inquisitively. (yes we all know that Szayel is really good with his tongue)

Gin let out a chuckle. "I should leave you to your research then. Take care."

Szayel watched Gin leave his laboratory before he reached into a drawer and withdrew a journal. Grantz's eyes took a moment to scan over his notes before he scratched down a few more and put the journal away. At the last minute the espada had changed his mind about spilling Ulquiorra's secret to Gin. He would wait. Szayel wanted to see how this would all play out first. Something told him there would be something good waiting if he was just patient enough.

* * *

Ulquiorra Stalked purposefully down the hall. His expression serious, his feet making barely the ghost of noise on the stone floor beneath them. Dark emerald eyes flashed with a determination that had not been there before. This time Grimmjow would not get in his way.

Orihime sat in her cell staring vacantly at the scribbled drawing of Ulquiorra on her wall. This Ulquiorra had a silly smile. One that was a strange contrast compared to how Ulquiorra normally was. She wondered if he'd come back, her heart gave a strange pattering at the thought. But it didn't last long. She could hear the soft patter of footsteps out in the hall and it didn't sound like Ulquiorra's steps. She couldn't even recognize the pattern, it was one she hadn't heard before.

"Well wall Ulqui, I guess he won't be coming back this evening... will he?"

"Do not address that deformed wall graffiti as if it were me." Answered a stone cold voice.

Orihime whipped her head around her soft brown eyes widening with relief and joy at the sight of him. His clothes were no longer ripped, so she assumed he must have gone and changed. He just stood there his face impassive as his eyes studied her every move. Orihime looked away from him at her lap, his gaze felt penetrating. Different somehow.

A sudden quake erupted from far off, shaking the room and startling Orihime, Ulquiorra's face held the tiniest hint of surprise before his face went blank again.

"What was that?" Orihime asked. Her voice held an edge of fear.

"I don't know. It was not your friends. I think the anomaly is finally here."

Orihime looked at his face but it held no trace of worry. Instead there was a small spark of light in his green irises, a burning spark.

"Come with me... woman." Schiffer turned his back to her and left the room. Orihime followed after him confused and eager to know what was going on.

Many hallways later they stopped in front of a door that looked no different from many other doors in Las Noches. Ulquiorra pushed the door open and ushered for Orihime to enter. Inside there was one lone window in which a soft glow of light filtered in from Hueco Mundo's lone moon. There was also a lamp lit on a desk in the corner where several books were stacked. Orihime just barely made out what the spines of the books read, the words so faded and old. _Human Psyche_, and _Dietary Information_. She almost let out a giggle but kept her mouth sealed. The rest of the room was barren and dusty as if it was not often used. There was a large bed and a book shelf as well as another door what looked as if it were a closet and a side room that looked very much like a bathroom. The room was not that much different than her own as far as interior decorating went. Everything was still grey and cold looking.

"You are in my quarters." stated Ulquiorra. "You will be safe here. For now."

Inoue took a moment to take in the information. _I'm in Ulquiorra-sama's room?_ She had to admit the thought was exciting. Even a little rebellious. Was this an act of insubordination on Ulquiorra's part? (I like the word insubordination. insubordination, insubordination, insubordination) She walked hesitantly over to what she had assumed was the closet when she had first entered the room. Ulquiorra made no move to stop her, only watched. She reached out a hand and pulled the door open, revealing before her eyes a row of uniforms. All white and all exactly the same. _So this is where Ulquiorra keeps his clothes_, Orihime mused. She touched the fabric of one of the sleeves feeling the cloth beneath her fingers. A sudden presence appeared behind her, a pale white hand reaching past her and mirroring her actions.

"Those books explained nothing," he whispered in her ear. "You don't act as a rational human should. What are you?" His voice was deep and smooth like an aphrodisiac. It was seductive yet absolutely serious at the same time. He didn't wait for her to answer him. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her against his body.

She let out a gasp and felt his cold fingers turn her face to his. His mouth brushing hesitantly over hers at first, as if asking permission, then when he felt her hand grip his arm tightly, her other hand slipping gently into the dark locks of his hair, he let go. His lips claimed her in a fierce kiss, he wasn't holding back. He turned her to face him and tilted her head back for better access. It only fueled him more when she let a breathy moan escape from her throat. His tongue forced it's way into her mouth, his saliva combining with hers.

Orihime didn't resist him as she felt his hands slip her overcoat off, then his nimble fingers began unzipping the top part of her uniform, slowly but also with a haste that sent fire through her veins. Unconsciously her hands went to his uniform and unzipped the top just enough to reveal his hollow hole. Her fingers massaged the edge of it, tracing it. The reaction from him was immediate as he took a sharp in take of breath and bit down on her lip drawing blood. The pain was momentary and Ulquiorra proceeded to suck on her lower lip before moving his mouth to her neck.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt Ulquiorra push her to the floor of the closet his hands working at freeing her body of her uniform. She was so caught in the moment though that the cold of the floor went unnoticed. Her fingers brushed along his hueco again and she let out a gasp as his teeth bit down on her neck. She heard a distinct ripping sound and felt cool air on her legs and a sudden absence of fabric. Somewhere amongst he fumbling they had managed to knock several of his uniforms off the hangers and Orihime vaguely noticed they were now squirming in a nest of them. She also noticed to her distaste that he had too many clothes. Something that she planned on remedying. Sooner rather than later.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened in mild surprise when he felt her fingers tugging at his uniform. She wasn't going nearly fast enough in his opinion so he decided to assist. With inhuman strength the fourth Espada tore the fabric from his torso letting the shreds fall onto the floor around them. His impatience in the moment startled even him. Ulquiorra was never one to rush, but this moment was like a siren calling to him, and he couldn't resist the dizzying call. Somewhere along the way the lower half of his uniform was discarded as well, and he relished in the feel of her skin against his. Her warmth, her smell, the silky smoothness of her hair in his fingers. It was intoxicating like a poison. But it was sweet and lit strange fires in his nerves. It made a need course through his body, making the espada sweat. Foreign sounds came from his throat as her legs entwined with his and his hands worked on their own, palming her breasts. Enjoying the soft feel in his hands.

"Ulquiorra." Orihime moaned his name. Ulquiorra felt a surge of pleasure at the sound and vowed to himself that she would say his name again. Very soon.

His mouth started a trail of kisses down her neck and between her breasts down to her belly. Her breath becoming ragged with want. His teeth raked over her skin drawing another moan from her lips. Orihime reached down a held is face bringing him back up so she could kiss him passionately again. Ulquiorra let out a gasp when Orihime's hips moved against his own. His body felt so on fire. and so ready. Never having experienced anything like this as far back as he could remember, it was purely instinct that drove him now.

Subconsciously the fourth espada positioned himself at her entrance. His pulse pounding with want and anticipation. Orihime closed her eyes but Ulquiorra paused and took a moment to gently stroke her face.

"This will hurt you, won't it?" He whispered. His voice bringing her to open her eyes again. She nodded, remembering what she'd heard before.

"Please." she begged. Her eyes pleading with his. "Don't stop."

Ulquiorra concentrated, trying to be as gentle as possible as he slowly entered her. He felt the barrier that was evidence of her virginity. After a moment of hesitation he pushed forward breaking her barrier and sheathing himself inside of her. His hands held her tenderly to him.

Orihime let out a strangled scream of both pain and pleasure as Ulquiorra penetrated her. Most of it was pain though. Even as he held her to him in a heated embrace.

The fourth espada held still as Orihime struggled to gain her breath. Letting the pain dissolve. He sweetly kissed her cheeks, then her jaw line, before claiming her lips once more. After a while Orihime began to respond again, the pain clearing and giving way to pleasure. Ulquiorra hadn't even noticed that her fingernails had dug into the flesh on his back so forcefully it would have been painful if he were human.

Ulquiorra experimentally moved within her, testing the waters. When she gave a gasp of pleasure, he figured it was safe to proceed, and gently pulled out. He paused and studied her eyes finding the permission he required and pushed into her again drawing a moan from her throat. Ulquiorra drew out again and placed his mouth on her throat as he thrust into her again. the vibration of her next moan rolling across his tongue, exciting him in a new way. He kept the same slow torturous pace for a while until Orhime began meeting his thrusts, and encouraging him to pick up the pace. What was subtle undulations before became a swift thrusting as Ulquiorra picked up the pace.

"Ul-ah-quiorra!" Orihime gasped. A strange warmth was pooling in her stomach and she was having trouble matching his thrusts as the espada entered her again and again. At the sound of his name the fourth began thrusting harder, and Orihime could feel something coming close. Several thrusts later and a white light clouded her vision followed by a sea of stars. A scream erupted from her throat, her mind screamed in pleasure and her fingernails dug into his back viciously tearing into his skin. Ulquiorra followed after her making a desperate demonic noise of his own as he came within her. His trusting continued until his body was wracked with a wild shudder while he was buried deep inside of her. He shuddered several more times clutching her body to him in need and absolute pleasure as his own moment passed and his vision slowly returned. Then he collapsed on top of her, his breathing as ragged as hers, both of them still one.

* * *

Chunks of stone and rubble rained down around both Arturo and Rukia as the smoke cleared. Arturo had let loose a powerful blast of energy that had entirely desecrated a portion of the wall of Las Noches, giving the two entrance to the structure. Melted stone fell from the edges of the gaping hole in gobs before splattering on the ground and solidifying once more. To Arturo, if this was a testament to this _Aizen's_ defence then it was a rather sad one. To him Las Noches seemed very fragile, Arturo wasn't even sure if battling within it's walls was such a good idea. The whole place just felt as if it might crumple under his hands if he even attempted a token effort. But It was highly unlikely that the roaches inside would come to him, so Arturo would have to go an hunt them down inside.

Rukia stood beside him as his hand returned to his side after blasting an entrance in the side of Las Noches. Arturo Plateado's power was incredible and Rukia couldn't help but feel nervous that she might have underestimated him. As the smoke cleared and revealed the vicious crater she became even more aware of his strength. The hole didn't just desecrate one wall but several more farther inside the complex. And even now the residue energy from the blast was eating away at the stone like acid making the openings even larger.

"You aren't here to help me Soul Reaper." Stated Arturo with certainty. "Are you?" (Arturo knows)

Rukia felt that he didn't ask the question because he didn't know but because he wanted an explanation for her reasoning. But she kept her mouth shut.

"You are tailing me because you know I might be a greater threat than them. You realize if I come out victorious then this won't be over. I will no longer be an ally. I will be a threat. One that needs to be eliminated, because I am not much different than them. I want to control all worlds much the same as they do." Arturo explained for her. "You are following me because when this battle is over, you think that in my weakened state I will be easy prey. You plan to take me out after I've exhausted my powers on these worthless maggots. And then you reapers will be free of both threats. Tell me I am wrong reaper. Tell me."

Arturo's eyes bore into Rukia's with a piercing sharpness that forced her to nod. But she did not back down. Despite being half his height and much weaker in power level she stood her ground before him. Her gaze just as venomous as his. Demanding him to accept it. (Defy me!)

Rukia was vaguely startled when he let out an amused chuckle. "Well you can try, Kuchiki." His chuckle continued and he reached out and ruffled her hair. "I won't stop you. But I warn you when this is over I _will_ kill you and devour your soul." With that Arturo walked away from her and stepped inside Las Noches.

* * *

There you have it, Chapter 15. I hope you guys aren't too angry at me. I wasn't trying to make you angry. I was just really busy. I didn't lie, this chapter is the longest I've written thus far. and there is romance! I hope you liked this chapter and I would really like some feedback. Just to clarify something as the aforementioned NO NAME accused me of being a review whore, I just want to say that when I ask for reviews it is not because I want my ego stroked. If i want my ego stroked I'll go to the sex obsessed avid story readers I know and ask them to read this story. I ask for reviews because I want to write stories professionally and want advice from readers that could possibly help me reach my dream. So I ask for feed back merely to better my humble writing skills so that I might one day write stories that readers find appealing and that I can be proud of. Writing fanfiction is just a small step in accomplishing that dream. So if you are reviewing to stroke my ego please at least give me a tip or two to help me improve. Make it worth my while. By the way I'm an artist as well as a writer and welcome you to view my work on DA. Just remove the spaces. h t t p : / / s a i j - s p e l l h a r t . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m /

* * *

Throughout this Fic there will be random ( ) these are used to express my thoughts or inputs. They are meant to be funny and witty but they aren't part of the actual story. I was told by my peers however that they made the Fic twice as good, so I present them to you here in the printed version of this story. ...Yes I wrote this by hand on paper with pencil originally. **Does anybody else still watch the old Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers, or am I alone in that part of the world?**

Please review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	16. I'm so sorry

This is not another chapter to the story but just an update to tell you readers what is going on. I figured the polite thing to do would be to explain why i haven't updated in so long.

I'm currently working a job and trying to draw a certain amount of artwork for a convention on labor day weekend. I've been very busy and it's been driving me crazy. It's putting my drawing ability to the test and i've had to put aside some other things to be able to do this. I haven't given up, I'm still writing this story, and i promise to update after the convention. I thank you all who have read so far, and please be patient with me a little longer. ^^ And truth be told. This story has changed so much from when i had it written on paper that I've gotten past what is already written down and i am now working from scratch. So it's even harder than before. I've extended the story line and thickened the plot. and it's really grown. I plan to continue it, so please just be patient.


	17. I, like God, Do Not Play With Dice

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Blah blah blah.

Hey… Well This is gonna be awkward, cause this is now an adult trying to update a child's story. More or less. I was a teen when i started this story, still wrapped up in high school delusions and fantasies. Now, I've experiences college, a job, a boyfriend, i moved to a different state. And i've matured, but there are still some things that are still childish about me. You will inevitably notice changes in this story, and i can't help that. It would be like asking an artist (which i am) to draw like they did when they were a child. Its not that easy. But I'm giving this an honest effort.

**Summary for those who don't remember: **Orihime develops a case of enjoyable insanity while being Ulqiorra's ward. And the two begin to grow feeling for each other, amidst the meddling antics of Gin, Szayel, and Grimmjow. Meanwhile Arturo, an ancient Arrancar that had been kept under metaphorical lock and key in central 46 has appeared in Hueco Mundo and is decimating Las Noches with the help of Rukia Kuchiki, in order to re-claim his throne from the treacherous soul reaper Aizen. Rukia, having her own agenda for working with the ancient arrancar, is unaware of the closeness they are forming due to their ever growing respect for each other.

And Grimmjow, is still obsessed with pure elation at the anticipation of locking sword and claw with Ichigo.

* * *

A silence enveloped the room weighing heavy on its occupants. In the distance there were pulses of spiritual pressure that almost knocked the breath from thy throat as it spread like blood from a beating heart, throughout Las Noches.

Ulquiorra couldn't ignore the presence anymore. His passionate act with his ward had been a selfish want. An adulterated sin, he committed in his growing trepidation that he might never have a chance to bask in her presence again. Not after the metaphorical night, that was upon them. His senses warned him, that there was a great battle bearing down upon them, he had but a scarce hour before he would have to clash against opposition threatening the confines of the fortress.

"Be safe.." he whispered, the vibration of his voice kissing her ear. Pale, ivory fingers threaded themselves through her fiery autumn burnt hair. With one last longing look, Ulquiorra left. using Sonido to warp away from her sleeping body and re-appearing at the threshold of his doorway.

A spell, a long look, and a selfish want made from a heartless man, and he vanished. The door sealed shut with the equivalent to a hollow's kido spell. His one vain hope that it would keep her his.

* * *

-Within the confines of Las Noches-

Rukia, had trouble keeping herself upright. Immense spirit pressure weighed upon her shoulders and arms, it felt like a mass of dead bodies tethered to all her muscles. Her foot falls were labored and uneven. She felt suffocated, as if the hands of death were strangling her, wringing the life from her lungs. She lifted her eyes to look at him, And it felt like a thousand needling knives dug into her eyes, piercing her vision, making tears well in the corners and stream mercilessly down her pale cheeks.

Her vision blacked for a moment as she fell to one knee.

She had been following Arturo for quite awhile now, Aiding him with her healing kido, and providing cover for him from the weaker arrancars, while her decimated the stronger ones. Several times she could almost swear she'd seen a hint of gratitude or an impressed grin betray his serious mask. But it vanished just as quickly as it appeared, causing Rukia to ponder whether or not her mind was just fabricating it all.

But now, the battles were getting serious. And Arturo had taken things up a notch, releasing his restraints and letting his power flow. His entrancing green wings made of streaming fiery spirit energy morphed into bruised colors of purple and black. His nature became vicious and unrelenting. And she was barely able to watch in awe as he sent one of Aizen's Espada into the ground, and pulverized its face with a spirit blade as black as sin. Claw like fingers proceeded to tear apart the flesh of the Espada, and the young Kuchiki noble had to avert her eyes, when Arturo began to devour the other hollow without a shred of remorse.

Rukia didn't know how long she sat there. Her knee felt numb against the cold stone. And she tried to focus her mind on that, and not the massacre littering the floor around her being.

"Lift your head, soul reaper." His command was sharp, like a scythe shearing the very air around her ears. Apparently he had finished feasting, and she could even feel as his spirit pressure seemed to quake and spike after having absorbed the other soul.

Rukia made a token effort to lift her gaze, her vision hazy and her head swimming as she looked at the blur that was his face. She felt the pained tears that had formed paths down her cheeks, finally drip like sweat from her chin and spatter on the stone floor. Even this effort was strained.

"Are you so pathetic that you can't stand in my presence?" He watched as she forced her body back onto its feet, Her breathing labored, and sound escaping her throat in pained gasps. Against all sanity and odds, she was actually determined to follow him to the bloody end. She was an unrelenting soul hell bent on performing the task ahead of her. And to the Arrancar befor her, that may have been, just the tiniest bit… admirable.

Like an icy breath sweeping across burnt blistering skin, the spiritual pressure ebbed. Arturo dulled his power enough to take the stress from his companions body, but not to the point where he would be defenseless against an unexpected attack. And with compassion so foreign and as bitter as the word tasted in his mouth, he lifted Rukia onto his back, coaxing her to thread her arms around his neck.

Rukia realized that he must have been exhibiting a nominal amount of restraint to keep his wings from burning her. Right now they felt uncomfortably warm, a mixture of fire and ice, but not enough to cause her pain. Just enough to make her aware of their ever present pulsing.

Arturo tested her grip with a flexing of his shoulders, "Don't fall off." he ordered, and felt her arms tighten in response. _I could get used to this._ His mind entertained the thought as he pressed forward even deeper into the dark foreboding halls. _H__is pet soul reaper clinging to him desperately~_

* * *

Orihime woke after feeling a sudden spike in pressure. "Ulquiorra…" Her voice seemed to echo in the empty room, and the realization of complete loneliness swept over her. She sat up and clutched shredded clothing to her bosom in a vain attempt to hide her naked body. He had left while she was asleep, the evidence of their sinful act nested around her, at the base of his closet. Traces of sweat, cum, strands of hair, and even blood, marked the wrinkled uniforms under her body.

With a bit of pain and dizziness she climbed to her feet and surveyed the surroundings of Ulquiorra's bedroom, it was almost a surprise to find herself still there. After a slow scan her eyes settled on a uniform, unwrinkled and mathematically laid out on the bed. I was to replace the one that he had ruined in their passion earlier. She fingered the material, and her mind raced with thoughts of where he must be now.

_protecting Las Noches_

_protecting her…_

She needed to find a way out. Something deep down whispered in her heart, that he would fight to protect her, to keep her till the bloody end.

_**WOOOSH!**_

She felt a rush of energy speed through the halls nearby. It was Grimmjow, his impatience getting the better of him. He had left, left to go face Ichigo, to have the fight he lusted for, that plagued his dreams at night. Orihime shuddered as the images of many bloody battles filled her head. Violence was upon Las Noches now, staining the walls with a rich rust colored liquid.

And somehow, against the odds, she had to help. Even though her heart was torn between both sides. Would it be her beloved friends? Or her tormented hollow lover? Black or White.

Her hand reached for the latch on the door. but an unseen forced barred her from leaving. Compelling her to draw her hand away. A spell, to keep her in? A panicked look flashed on her features. She felt him out there, her dark lover… She felt his spiking spiritual pressure as he released his power and engaged in battle against someone. Suddenly her choice seemed easier to make, she would go to him.

* * *

There you have it, the 3 years long awaited chapter 17. Which should have been chapter 16. But I'm a wretch who can't seem to finish any story she starts. Thank you to the fans who have actually stuck wit me over all this time. I don't expect you to review, and don't even expect a thank you. This is my thank you, to you. We'll see if i can update more, but this is all i have for now. Battles are to come in the future, so be prepared.

This is Saij Spellhart. Come find me on DeviantArt. I'm a humble artist.


End file.
